Dealin' With It? Psh Rollin' With It
by Thought'sPen
Summary: I'm Tristan Dugrey. I extended a hand and smirked. You can call me God. Tristan's going to do more than just cope in military school, he's going to rule. Trory of course.
1. Pilot

I threw my duffle bag on the bed, letting it crease the stretched taut sheets. I smirked a little. _My first destruction. _

In reality I wanted to get out of this place faster than a fly would want to get untangled in a web. Dad had promised if I got strait marks for two months in military school that I would be back at Chilton. Recrowned and reigning my kingdom.

I could only guess what Duncan and Bowman were hooting about back home. I sucked my tounge. I could only guess that Rory was hooting back in her dorky town of "Stars Hollow".

Actually it wasn't really dorky. I had been jealous of the waves from across the street. People mowing their lawn...their _own _lawn. It wasn't gardener to gardener friendliness, it was two people who lived near each other lending each other salt.

_Well, here I am._

Iwas in military school.

I flopped on the bed and picked up the items I'd been given.

I found it slightly amusing, as I flipped through the hefty guide book on the crate next to my bed stand. I knew that the guys laying in their bunks were boring holes, like five millimeters, into the back of my head. I pretended not to notice.

I almost wnated them all to jump me. It would almost give me an excuse to beat their brains in. I could take them out.Getting yelledat and jumping in the mud has _nothing _on the personal trainers and street fighting techniques I had picked up over the years.

"Uh-huh. Normally the new rich kids are writing to their 'special someones' about now." It was a leering, tempting, mocking voice. Like woolen thread being tighty stretched.

I didn't look up and ran my fingers throughmy touseled tawny hair. "The problem is..." I measured the end of a few strands carefully. "I don't have enough postage. I've only got ten stamps. And I've got twenty girls back home waiting for a letter."

The guy grunted. _Articulate and expressive, interesting combination for a juvie._

"I'm Frank King, rich boy, you can call me King." His tone had changed. His leer-ance beforehand been an intimidation test.

I didn't take the friendship bait. This pattern is too familiar to me. I looked up at what Summer would have described as "hot-with-a-double-t". His hair was in a short flat top, his eyebrows were relaxed in a fake peace treaty.

_Psh. Like I'm gonna call him KING._

"I'm Tristin Dugrey." I extended a hand.

As "King" reached for it, I smirked. "You can call me God."

King dropped his hand. "You're good." He looked over his shoulder, then leaned foward and lowered his voice  
Not good enough, of course, just good enough to prove that you aren't cream." He glanced at the spectators behind him. "Come on boys, lets have some fun with the new boy."

I didn't even protest as he grabbed me by the collar of the shirt and wrenched me up towards him. "Ever played in the spit-shine room?"

"We had servants for that back home actually." I retorted.

They all grabbed me by something and began dragging me toward the door.

"_Excuse me boys..._" It was tart, sharp, cutting...and female.

A girl stood in the door, clad in the uniform. Her boyish muscular frame wasn't model material, but in a place only men roamed, it was very much alluring.

"Yes ma'am?" King straitened me and then let me fall at her spit-shine regulation books. I didn't take my eyes off them for a second, planning my next move.

"As much as you like toying with the newbies, let's rein it to the football field shall we?" She looked at me, her lips twisted to a satisfied smirk. "Look at him, he's so _innocent_."

"Innocent." I said carefully, standing and cocking my head to flip a lock of hair in place. "Isn't the word girls back home described me with."

Her gaze slowly followed my botton line. "I very much doubt that."

Hard-to-get is in my blood. I cocked my head. "Then again you're never gonna know." Then I brushed by her and out of the room

* * *

I sat on the edge of the shooting range with a piece of school stationary and a neatly sharpened pencil. It was so sharp because it was my way of stalling before putting the nub to the page.

I was writing to Rory.

I promised myself that I wouldn't be like those dopes, with crumpled papers littered around them as they chose the perfect words to gush their stupid feelings. So I went with the only mode I could around unspoiled beauty. Sarcastic.

_Mary,_

_I figured you're simply wetting your pillow at night crying. (Unlike Paris it's not over that grade you got on the play.) __Truthfully you don't have to write back. I wouldn't want ONE MORE letter with perfume and a picture of you in your must flattering pose. I assure you boatloads are coming in all ready._

_I am writing to make sure you haven't killed yourself over the fact that you didn't get to kiss your romeo._

_So here it is...__x_

_Your Romeo, __Tristin._

_ps. Tell bagboy he doesn't have to worry about your strong feelings for me because now I'm far, far away. _

I sealed the letter and put one of my precious stamps on it. He could only imagine the crimson blush spreading sweetly up her cheek. The thought made me smile.I chewed my bottom lip a little more and glanced at the camp that was to be my home for two months.

No one at Chilton expected me back, and I couldn't wait for their reaction when it happened. _I just got to stay out of trouble for two measly months, then I'm back at Chilton. It'll be like nothing ever happened, I'll be in great shape and I can make up all sorts of things to tell the group.._

_...what am I kidding myself, TWO MONTHS?_

I looked back down at the letter. _At least I have some motivation._

* * *

**I know it's been used a million/bazillion times. Tell me what you think. I want half the story to be in military school and half back at Chilton with some P.O.V. from Rory.**

**-Thought's Pen**


	2. Settling In

I folded my boot-scrubbing rag and ran my finger firmly in the edge, giving a crisp crease at the side.

"Aw, the pretty boy even folds rags. Are you going for a Cinderella, Ken doll?"

My oh-so-clever fellow hell-mates had taken to calling me "Ken", the male Barbie.

I smirked. "I'll be out of here within the time your potty-trained, your King-ship."

I glanced along them and gave another smirk.

I had come in to this place 26 hours, 32 minutes ago. It was needless to say the guys weren't worshiping the ground I walked on- Yet.

There was Frank King. Everyone called him King, even the guys older and stronger than him. The Coperals and drill sergeantsdidn't like doing it, I could tell. But they called everyone by their last name, so I guess it didn't matter. At least I got "King Of Chilton" on my own.

I don't know the two guys around him.I think they're Harding and Gregory. Anyhow, they buzz around King, doing basically whatever he wants. I knew what it felt like though, I'm used to being buzzed around myself.

Then there's her. I didn't find out her name till this morning. Her dad is some big shot commando out in Iraq right now. She prefers being in the boys' camp. Her name is Vixen, I think. Everyone calls her that. I suppose it's probably a nickname. What father in their right mind would let their daughter be named Vixen, then continue to call her that when she grew up as a boy-crazy chick?

They all brushed out of the equipment room, some knocking my shoulder. King sent a cool glob of mucas-y spit onto my boots before slamming the door.

I let out a slow breath of relief. Finally alone.

Anyhow, I hadn't seen her since my cold shoulder at the bunkhouse. I imagined I would see a lot of her in the coming two months.

My muscles ached from yesterday's run. My famous touseled hair, the locks that girls loved to run their hands through, was shorn to the longest cut optional-a crew cut.

"They can be tough"

I whirled to see a short kid, maybe thirteen or fourteen. Pudgy, he was either here as a newbie, or didn't get the physical aspect of the camp Dad so joyously signed me up for.

"Who are you?" I asked the stumpy boy. _I bet he's never had a girl._

"I'm Kory." His white shirt framed folds of baby fat. "I do laundry on Wednesdays here."

_That's his staple? He's the laundry kid? Not, "Hi I'm Kory, I'm smart" it's "Hi, I'm Kory. I do laundry"_

I blinked. "Nice." I went back to my boots.

"King doesn't like you." He noted.

I bit back a sarcastic remark, reining it to "No kiddn' Sherlock."

"We have out camp do get togethers with the Merrel girls camp down the road." Kory said loudly.

"Flavor of the week." I mumbled, scrubbing harshly with my brush on the boot.

"What?"

"Back home I hooked up with a new chick every seven days. I called it my 'flavor of the week'."

Innocence glowed through his orb-like grey eyes. "Like Vixen."

_Vixen_...she seemed to have the similar effect here that I possessed in Chilton. Only she had the advantage of being the only female within the electric fence. She reminded me slightly of Summer. Her sensual way of strutting, gaze of fire, a toying smile and fake titters.

"No...Not like Vixen." I took my laces and began weaving it through the appropriate holes.

"The girls call him the King of Redding." Kory bounced from one foot to the other.

_The kid doesn't take a hint!_

I set my boots on the shelf and gave him a patronizing look. _This kid would be eaten alive back home. Skewered and roasted_. "I gotta go."

I pushed past him then walked into the mess hall.

* * *

I sat alone.

I've never done it before. I was always flanked by a few select guys and met up with a couple choice hotties.

Grimly I chewed my canned peaches. I felt a knot twisting in my stomach. I had often snatched a lunch tray from a loner, but aside from Mary I'd never...

Mary.

I mixed a smile and masking smirk in rememberance. She would sit with a thick novel, headphones, lunch, and a coffee...no matter if it was 200 degrees out.

I was sitting and eating lunch alone.It was a first, a new one, something I'd never done before.It was like a first fight, or a first prank - without collapsing into laughter afterwards.

"Mail."

Sergeant Cruiz stood in the front of the room with a mail bag that said "Mail" in black stenciled on letters. "Parkinson, Lopez, Laffet..." One or two letters were handed to each guyas he began going down a list on his ever present clipboard.

"DuGrey."

I walked up. I wasn't sure how many there would be, if anyone had even remembered I was gone after I left. I glaned at King who was sifting through four letters. _I'll get more then him...no problem...I hope._

Commander showed an armful of letters into my hands, along with a shoebox - all ready full.

I made sure not to look as surprised as I felt as I brought the box back to my table. I saw leering glares - but didn't give a hoot. _It's two months, I'm not here to make friends._

I stuffed the letters to fit into the box, then left.

* * *

I sat on my bed, and threw the box's contents on the neat sheets. My eyes hungrily seached the envelopes.

I threw them into stacks, I sorted through, hoping. It was stupid even to imagine a real letter.

I shifted most into "girls from Chilton". One from mom, I didn't even bother reading it.

I raised my eyebrows. One was from Paris. "Gellar gets a gold star." I mumbled and scanned the handwriting I still think should be a font.

_Tristan,_

_Because of you I had to be Romeo. I had to kiss Rory Gilmore. (No lewed comments mister grease paint and combat boots) Yes. your fault. I hope you get beaten up over __there and learn common sense._

_-Paris_

I grinned. Even though Paris still has a crush on me - nothing gets between her and a precious A.

_She had to kiss Mar. _I couldn't believe I was jealous.

I pushed through the perfume smelling letters. I tried to pretend to myself that I wasn't, but I was holding my breath for a plain, white letter that smelled of strong coffee.

"Letters to the local celebrity."

I didn't even look up, I knew Vixen's voice already.

"This is a boys' dorm, get out."

My own comment confused me. Last week I would be her, bothering someone else.

I finally sighed, there was no letter from here and I shouldn't have even imagined there was.

I knew Vixen was still at the foot of my bed, but I ignored her and took out another letter to read.

Over the edge of the violet stationary I saw Vixen's cheeks flushed scarlet. Not the embarassed flush I enjoyed provoking on Mary, but a raged one.

I gave a smirk before continuing the rubbish filled "Miss You" letter.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the update. Tell me what you think please. And I knew there are some typos and stuff. If you're interested in being a beta reader and have the time to keep up with updates lemme know!**

**R.R.**


	3. Changing Gears

* * *

"And up!" Drill Leader Cruiz surveyed our neat uniform rows, all of us in push-up posistion. 

I felt the beads of sweat forming at my hairline. My arms - like everyone else's - quivered from exhaustian.

"And down."

I lowered myself down, sweating and panting.

"YOU TIRED BOY?" The hot, raspy breath scaldedmy neck.

"Sir, no, sir." I yelled.

"You would do push-ups till you passed up wouldn't you?"

_To get out of this hell-hole? Yeah! _"Sir, yes sir"

"You enjoy doing pushups more then break Saturday right maggot!?" He paused. "UP!"

I struggled to raise myself, trying to ease into an elbow lock. Sergeant stood and blew his whistle. "Hit the showers maggots! It may be Friday afternoon - but come Monday morning your butts are minde!

I tumbled on my back, panting for breath.

It had been a hard first few days. Even though I hadn't earned the rights to drive away on Saturday afternoons, I knew the two day break would give me time to recooperate.

The scratchy grass was cool against my burning skin. I lifted my head dizzily.

Back at home, even the biting pain I would have stood and taken teasing jabs at anyone resting - but the soreness repaced my muscles with jelly. _At least no girl at Chilton will be able to resist me after this..._I smirked. _Not that they do now..._

That was a lie. One still did.

I finally sat up, propping my face in my hands, elbow on crooked knee.

"Havin' fun Ken doll?" King, who had not been in my drill group strutted past me, but not before kicking dirt up and letting it stick to my sweaty body.

I stood and dragged myself to the showers, which stank of sweet sweat. A smell I knew I would be getting used too.

I let the icy cold water pour over my back. I closed my eyes - and for a moment I felt like I was back home finishing a gym workout in the mens lockeroom and ready to meet a new flavor of the week for a drink at the country club's sun porch.

The vision slid and was replaced with a warmer one. Mary...sitting on the porch swing reading _Pride and Prejudice _again. She looked up at me: "WAKE UP KEN DOLL!"

My eyes shot open with a start. _Shoot. _I had fallen asleep in the shower! I truned of the water and grabbed a towel.

King stood behind me wearing a white T, and combat pants. He smirked a smirk so smug it could have been my own.

"Me and the guys are going to the Merrel / Redding dance in the hall..." He smirke bigger. "I was droppin' in to tell you that even though the notice said all invited, the fine print said new, rich boys stay in their dorm."

Truthfully I hadn't planned on attending. I could have any chick fawning on me - sleep on the other hand, that's worth something.

I looked at the overconfident bully leering at me and almost laughed. Behind the thinly vieled threat, was fear. This guy was jealous of me. It was like when bagboy was at the dance. I got all up in his face bu I knew I couldn't win because even if I threw him off the balcony (tempting) Mary would love him and not me.

"Your unlucky again King. I think Military girls are hot. So I s'poseI'll being seeing _you _on the dance floor."

"Stay_ away _from Chancre." King yelled.

By now all the occupants of the shower house had zeroed in on watching yours truely.

"Chancre..." I pretended to ponder the name. "_Now _that has a ring to it." I pushed past him and went to my bunk house.

* * *

Once safely inside cabin Delta I collapsed on my bed and shifted to the new stack of letters I'd gotten at lunch before hurrying off to drill.

_Dani, Grace, Marissa, Summer?..._

I paused through the letters and picked up one.

Unlike the feminine stationary was a long white envelope. The address was a familiar flwoing cursive. It had no return address.

I checked the postmark. It wasn't Hartford...it was Stars Hollow.

My heart jumped into my throat and beat wildly. I tore open the side of the envelope for a single piece of folded notebook paper.

In the bottom forner was a smudge of brown.

I sniffed it delicately.

Coffee.

I opened the folds and looked at the small too-the-point three sentances.

_**Paris hates you. She's taking it out on me. You suck.**_

**__**

I grinned.

* * *

**Well. I hope you guys like it. Please review. I promise he won't stay a loner, it will be a trory and that military school only builds up for the fun part of the story. I want to stay in the PG rating, but it'll be a higher up end PG.**

**-Thought's Pen**


	4. Domination is the Game

**A/N: This is so cool. When did my fanfic in the spykids section there aren't many readers, so when I found all these review for a trory I LOVE IT! PLEASE REVIEW! It totally makes my day...that's why I update so much. bwhaha.**

**Proceed.**

I stood in front of the payphone. I had planned to be on my way to the "dance" but instead my disobediant feet marched me to the phone. I had 35 cents in my hand.

The lounge / rec. room was empty. Everyone was all ready in the main hall with the Merrel girls giving off the six female-less days a break.

I'd memorized the number from calling her house countless times just to annoy her.

"Hello?"

I froze, at a loss for words - something that has never plagued me before.

"Dean? I told you I had homework tonight! _Quit bothering me! _I'll talk to you later, I promise."

She hung up.

Angrilly I kicked the wall. Angry at myself_. And angry at Dean_. Now more then ever I felt like like bashing someone's head in. I kicked the wall again for good measure and stomped to the dance.

Anger was smothered by vengeance. I couldn't kill Dean, but I could get King's underwear in a knot.

A ruler's entrance is always late. I threw open the door and stood in the doorway a few beats, letting everyone know I was there. I surveyed my soon-to-be Kingdome with satisfaction.

King's arm was thrown lazily over a girl's shoulder. For a minute I saw myself, with an aura of arrogance and smirk of invincibility

Adrenaline pulsed through me. The docile weakness of "just gonna get through two months and leave" was gone. I don't ever "be" somewhere, a DuGrey owns it.

_I'm the King no matter where I go. Redding Military School of North Carolina or Chilton._

I walked in, glancing where Kory was DJing with a sparse collection of CDs. I raised my eyebrows at him softly and sauntered over to the audience of Merrel/ Redding students.

"May I?" I asked softly.

"Of course." His voice was flushed and strangled.

I flipped through the book, feigning nonchalance, pretending not to notice the spectators.

I found a decent slow song and hit "play".

Couples hesitantly took the cleared dance floor. For a second it reminded me of a Chilton dance, with tuxes replaced with combat pants and white shirts. And full length dresses replaced with skirts and tank tops.

I smirked and walked right past everyone, right where King was staring at me. His jaw was tense and squared out. _I may be Ken, but Ken gets Barbie._

I looked at the gorgeous chick on his side and raised an eyebrow. "How about a dance, doll?"

She blinked. I wasn't sure if it was my boldness or the fact that I just asked a girl hanging on King.

I just smirked again as she slid out from under his arm and into mine.

As we walked to the dance floor I didn't even look back.

"_So._" I said, as she placed her arms on my shoulders. "I'm Tristan DuGrey."

"I'm Chancre." She blinked her mascaraed eyelashes. "I can't believe you just did that?"

"Did what?" I asked innocently. I knew some couples were straining to listen in over the strums of "My Baby".

"How long have _you _been here? I was with KING!"

"Hey, you're the one who said yes." I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

She blinked again, surprised by her own actions. "Wow. It worked then. I suppose you two already hate each other?"

"Well." I said airily. "I guess he hates becoming number two."

"It's not like all the guys around here life him. They're all jealous-they just respect him."

I smirked. "Hopefully, I'll be liked and respected, hm?"

"Not if you go around stealing their girls."

I smirked. "You're Frank's girl?"

"No, Vixen, me, Shell, and Candice are..." She paused. "I've been really blind haven't I?"

"You said it, not me." I said as the song ended.

I gently guided her back to King. "Thank you for the dance Beautiful."

Then I turned and walked to the exit doors. I gave a three fingered salute and exited. I walked out the door, stepping slowly through the dewy grass and toward the bunkhouse.

I allowed myself a little smile. One.

Domination is a game. Feel out your terrain then pounce. It's simple, the thrill of the chase. When I had seen Rory Gilmore with her large blue eyes and pale, porcelain skin I had been overjoyed at the new conquest. At first I thought that was why I was so attracted to her - she hadn't succumbed. But I knew there was something deeper, cleaner. Though I often longed to pull her into my arms and kiss her, it was never anything more.

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and concentrated on where I was. I had two months. Two months to reign the camp.

I'm not the loner type.

"Nice show."

I swiveled to see Vixen. I raised an eyebrow, just one. Her crisp uniform was replaced with a mini skirt, tank top, and a tube or two of body glitter.

"I felt like a dance. Do you pop up _everywhere_?" Part of me wanted to reach out for her...but I felt like I'd be cheating on Mary. _AND I'M NOT EVEN DATING MARY!_

"Listen, I don't know what your prob is. Most guys here would kill to be you right now." She chided hotly.

"I'm afraid I'm not _most guys_. Girls where I come from have to work harder then 'nice show'."

She looked put out. Color rose in her cheeks. "You are the most inconceivable boy I have ever met."

I couldn't hide my grin. "Inconceivable?"

She turned on heel and marched back to the dance.

When she was gone I realized how much Mary had changed me. If you had plunked me in that situation the first week of my sophomore year, me and Vixen would all ready be on third base.

I took in a deep break and blew it out slowly. _Mar, look what you've done to me._

I reached in my bag for a pen and poised it over the paper. I knew what would spout out of the pen as soon as it hit the paper would be egotistic sarcasm

I was pretty sure Mary was joking about having nothing to do with me. _Right? _She couldn't have been _that _upset about kissing Paris. I smirked.

I fingered my short hair and tried to think of what to write. Right before I left I was SO SURE I saw her look regretful that I was leaving:

_Mary._

_I know you're fantasizing about your man in uniform, so I thought I'd give you a letter to tuck under your pillow to sweeten your dreams. Answer to reverent prayer I know._

_Well it's hard. I assure you my six pack is hard as stone right now. We do a ton of drills. And there's this chick named Vixen (That's her honest to goodness name) She's so hard to avoid._

_I miss our morning wit banters so here is mine when you can't open your locker tomorrow morning:_

_"Mary you know you want me. Why not come and admit it so I can take you to prom?"_

_-Tristan_

I re-read the letter uncertainly. I was so sure bagboy would write poetry, but the only line I could think of was "Mary's the best hallelujah" and the only thing that rhymes with Hallelujah is "glad I knew ya" and "now I'll sue ya". _I could never be a hymnist._

I took it to the rec. room and dripped it in the wooden mailbox.

"Who was that for? Your _mom_?" King was at the pool table, his voice dripping in sarcasm. I hadn't spoken to him since our run in at the locker room before the dance yesterday.

I didn't reply.

"Wuddya know. My friend over here, Carlos is the mail boy has the key to that box." He threw a confident look to Carlos. "Get that letter Carlos."

I glanced at a Mexican guy who was reading on one of the armchairs. He glanced up between us. Panic of King intercepting the letter gripped my stomach. Carlos looked up at me pensively.

"Do you always do what King tells you to do?" I asked softly.

A little glance wormed its way on everyone's face and I knew it was true. Everyone did what he said. And now I knew that I'd won. There was no way he'd get the letter for King with that statement over his head.

"I'm reading now." Carlos mumbled, returning to his book.

King's mouth set in a firm, thin line, and I grinned.

I went to the soundproof phone booth gingerly shutting the glass door behind me. I inserted 35 cents and called my mom's florist.

"Four Seasons Flowers, its Tara speaking."

"Hi. This is Tristan DuGrey. I have a special order. It's a little unorthodox but I'll make it worth your while..."

Rory Gilmore got off the bus and headed towards home. When she got to the step she froze.

Roses!

Everywhere!

"What on _earth_." She surveyed the sight in frank amazement. No WAY Dean would be able to pay for this.

A million rose petals carpeted the porch floor, making it all red. Long stem roses were piled on the window sill, railing, and cheap patio furniture.

She licked her lips and reached for the only thing not red or green, which was an expensively wrapped package, nestled among a bed or roses on the patio table.

The white paper was tied in a real, silk white ribbon, not a tape-on bow or thin streamers. She undid the bow and looked inside.

It was a silver charm bracelet.

In surprise she looked at the tag. It wasn't silver _it was white gold! _Now she knew it wasn't Dean.

One charm was a little mug, obviously for coffee.

One was a rectangular locker with her locker number engraved on it.

One was a little PJ Harvey Ticket stub.

A little book that said Romeo and Juliet in teeny-tiny script.

A piano...

And the letter "M".

Rory felt a warm blush creep up her cheeks. There was no card, because no card was needed. On that chain was a string of memories.

She clutched the box and bracelet, "Bible Boy."

**A/N: Typos Typos. I KNOW! Anyhow, enjoy, tell me what you think. Any ideas? Several worm their way into the story. :)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Calling Mary

I grimaced. "Up, down, up, down."

I clung to the pull-up bar and let the soothing rhythm release my stress and frazzled nerves. It had been a week since the dance, it was Saturday afternoon. I'd arranged the roses to be set on Wednesday. I while Mary was at school, I would have preferred it all earlier, but a custom designed charm bracelet takes time to have made.

"Having fun out there?" I asked a little bird on the other side of the electric fence. I finally dropped from the bar and toweled off.

I had three goals while I was here.

1. Get out fast.

2. Dominate this place and kick King into the gutter he belonged in.

3. Make Mary see I'm not a jerk before I opened my mouth and proved myself wrong.

I think I'm well on my way to number 2. After Carlos refused to get the letter from the mailbox King has had a harder time keeping all the guys under his power in line. Since Sunday morning lunch I haven't eaten alone either. I've had a packed full table.

On number 3? Well, I was hoping Rory wrote to me before I wrote to her again, but it's been four days and there isn't a sign on her mailing me.

"Hey DuGrey. What's your number?" Carlos came into the windowed gym and gestured to the pull-up bar.

"33." I shrugged a shoulder like I wasn't as proud as I was.

"Are you gonna go out for a drill captain?"

"Most likely." I winked. "So, goin' to the dance tonight?"

"I'm meeting up with Tara," He affirmed. "You?"

"I might. I don't really know any of the chicks considering I only did one dance last week."

"Dude, that was a _tight _move. Now all the girls are going to be fighting for you!"

I smirked. "Dude, who says 'tight' anymore?"

"Me! C'mon, the mail truck is due today. It's a dance night so we don't have to wait for a meal."

"So?"

"My Sports Illustrated comes in today!"

"Swimsuit edition?" I teased, falling in step with him.

* * *

"DuGrey, four letters." Cruiz threw the envelopes, handed together with a rubber band, at me. 

I flipped through them. _Mom, Sarah...Paris?_

I opened Paris'.

_Tristan,_

_Is it just me or did you purposely send a dumpster load of red roses to Gilmore's? You've got to be kidding me! I only think it's you because no one else could afford it, least of all Dean. Anyway the only reason _I _was privleged enough to know is becayse I went to her house 'cuz we have a Science project together. I found her and some Asian girl, Lane, I think, stacking them up on the table and sweeping the petals. You're so stupid Tris, a girl can put a couple dozen flowers in a vase, dry four dozen for "memories" what the HECK are the supposed to do with a million?_

_-Paris_

I smirked _three hundred to be precise. _

I flipped to the last envelope and my heart skipped a beat. It was the same long, white envelope. Only the compound's address was scrawled in an impatiant hand. I opened to find a piece of notebook paper around a few polaroid pictures.

It was of the porch, Mary's porch.

True to their word the florist had done an amazing job. The flowers covered every inch of the old fashioned wooden place.

The picture captured Mary, cheeks flushed pink, had thrown a pile of rose petals at the taker of the pictures. The petals fluttered around her and she was about to open her mouth and yell something.

The other had her making a snow angel in the carpet of petals on the porch. She was grinning brightly and talking to a petite Asian girl sitting on a chair next to her.

I looked at the note,

_Spawn of Satan,_

_Ror doesn't know I'm sending these. I _even _had to evesdrop on her and Lane to find out who you were. AND THEN! I had to evesdrop on Ror and Paris to find out where you were and I had to snoop around Rory's room to find this address. Actually, It wasn't annoying, it was kinda exciting._

_All I know is she SURE USED TO HATE YOU! HA! Anyway, no one has done anything like this for Rory before. She liked it, even though she had to clean it all up before Dean saw._

_-Lorelia._

I knew it was Rory's mom. And from the tone of the letter, I liked her allready. The pictures were priceless. I examined the face I would never forget.

_If she liked it why didn't she write?_

I looked over at Carlos, who was still oolding over his magazine.

"Come on. I gotta make a phone call!"

* * *

I dialed, I felt like my palms were getting sweaty. 

"Hello? Gilmore Nut House, please hold for the next available shrink!" A voice said cheerily.

"Um..." _Did I get the wrong house. _"Miss Gilmore?"

"Nope. This is Doctor Jeckle!"

"Um..." I blushed. "Mary?"

"Lorelia."

"Rory?" I asked in confusion. _Isn't Lorelia her full name?_

"This is Lorelia, Rory's gorgeous mother. If you are one of those guys who are lining up aound the corner to date Rory she's kinda with DEAN right now! So goodness give her time!"

I chuckled a little. "Can I date her next?"

"Someday!" She pressed on. "But don't bother her because Ally's Book Of Love says that the first marriage is for love, the second is for money, and the third is for companionship. It think it counts for dating too. So if Dean is for love that means her next one will be for money. And if it's for money it means that she's gonna date Mr. Moneybags who polluted our porch with roses last Wednesday. I wrote him a letter but he hasn't written back yet. I dunno, he's gonna have to be pretty smooth to win Rory after giving her hell...and making her kiss Paris Gellar. Even though all the guys perked up when that happend..." She took in a breath. "Who is this?"

I listened with satisfaction. I was all ready fully enamored with my new mother-in-law. She was funny, no wonder Mary was addicted to coffee though. This woman probably had it pumped in through an IV!

"I'm Tristan DuGrey."

"_You're _Bible Boy?" GOOD!" Her voice left as she set down the phone and yelled after Mary. "_ROOOOOORY! _The guy who looks like a greek God and Bradd Pitt clone, god you a bazillion roses, provokes Dean, and made Paris mad for two weeks is on the pho-one!"

I grinned.

"One sec, Satan. She might be ignoring me because I drank all the coffee this morning." She set the phone down.

I leaned against the booth wall praying she'd come to the phone.

"Hello?" She asked causiously.

"Mary?"

"Satan." I couldn't tell if she was happy to hear from me or not.

"Your mom is cool."

"No she's not, she drank all the coffee."

"Oh." I grinned a little. "Um, Paris has been writing me."

"Hate mail?"

"The Romeo and Juliet thing gets on her nerves." I replied. "I got your letter. You told me I suck."

"You do."

"Ah."

"And me telling you that provoked you to send me-"

"If you guys won't make hotter converstaion it won't be worth it to evesdrop!" Lorelia complained over the extension.

I grinned even broader. "I can make hot conversation if Mary wants me too."

"I don't." She snapped.

"Are you sure? Magdelen has a nice ring to it."

"Did you call to tell me Paris is writing you?"

"No, I just missed crossing comebacks with you every morning." I replied.

"I don't." She replied loftily.

_She doesn't? _I felt my confidence drop a few decibles.

"Yes she does!" Lorelia broke in gleefully.

"_Mom _hang up!" Rory set down the phone and I laughed out loud as I heard them screaming and laughing.

Mary got back on, panting. "I locked her in the utility closet."

"Wow Mar." I said, enjoying ever moment. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"No coffee." She explained gaily.

"One sec, my 35 cents worth is almost up." I reached in my pocket and swore undre my breath to only find a nickle.

"I only have 5 cents, can I call you later?" I felt like I'd thrown my body on electic wires and innocent little Mary was holding the "on" switch.

"All right, But let me let my Mom out. She's banging on the door with a stool."

I prayed my minute wouldn't go up before she got back.

"Hi, Satan?"

It was Lorelia.

"I gotta jet Ms. Gilmore."

"Ok. But next time decorate the porch with something a little more original. It's a huge cliche and I can only make so much poporri for the inn's rooms."

Then she hung up.

My grin spread from ear to ear. It almost hurt. Almost.

"Dude, did you just win the lottery?" Carlos asked as I came out.

"Almost." I shrugged, still grinning.

* * *

**A/N: I was so excited when I checked m e-mail and found all those reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! I know most people who read don't, but it motivates me. This update wasn't supposed to come up till Thursday, but when I read all those reviews I that to post early! I love them. Thanks everyone! I especially like it when they're fun and long! I added this phone convo and tried to keep as much of Lorelia as I knew everyone would find enjoyable. It's 99 her and 1 unavoidable exploitation!**

**-READ AND REVIEW-**


	6. Monarchial Mutiny

I walked into the darkened main hall and leaned against the door jam till I was sure everyone noticed me.

I smirked, King was in the middle, dancing with a bodacious chick I hadn't seen before. "I wondered why they darkened the dance floor." I said loudly, stepping in and further announcing my presense. "It's so no one can tell that King can't dance."

He whipped around and scowled at me. "Let's see you bust a movie Ken Doll? Or can't the rich boy dance without his servant telling him where to step?"

I shrugged. I had known that the challenge was going to come. "Who here has attended and passed an advanced charm school?"

"Charm school? You've got that bad of an attitude eh, DuGrey."

One girl raised an eyebrow, then stepped foward. "Level 7."

this dance was because even though in reality it's a simple, four-count dance, it moves fast and looks quite A 

"Perfect." I turned back to King. "Try and keep up, huh?" I looked over where everyon started to circle the dance. floor. A part of me was nervous that this dance was going to be considered wussy, but with girls in the audience I should be all right.

King angrilly grabbed his girl's hand. "Pick your beat, Ken."

I sauntered ever so casually to the DJ booth and found a tune that matched the Eastside Tango. Which is a dance every highly advanced charm school is required to teach the debutants and gentleman. Being a rich kid, you're often watched on the dance floors of charity balls or family parties.

The beats started and I twirled the petite girl who'd stepped foward.

The reason I had picked this dance was because even though in reality it's a simple, four-count dance, it moves fast and looks quite complicated. It's also "gymnast style" meaning there are sections where it's almost a swing dance and I swing my partner around.

I grinned, so did she. I twirled her and leaned her back, twirled her again, and picked her up by the waist and twirled her in the air.

Everyone was watching us, Out of the corner of my eye King and his partner couldn't even compare. They had no idea what they were doing. Their dancing style was one of modern day jerks and twists that had nothing on a pre-planned ballroom dance. He was scowling and she was beet red.

I did feel sorry for her though.

"How good are you at the end flip?" I whispered to my partner.

I grinned_. For once in my life Pierre's Charm School for Boys is paying off_. I siezed her waist and adjusted my knee for her support. Then I flipped her in my arms and landed her on the perfect beat for the song's end.

Everyone began applauding and talking at once. They whistled and hooted, the Redding Sergeants and the Merrel girl leaders raised their eyebrows, impressed.

I looked to the girl with a smug smirk. "Tristan DuGrey."

"Keesha Barnes." She glanced around shyly, pleased with the attention.

I looked over at King. He gave me a scathing scowl.

"Well, wuddya guys waiting for? This is a dance!" I cried. Everyone hollared and another fast song began and everyong began to dance, trying to mimic me and Keesha in clumsy stero-typical motions. _Pierre would have slaughtered them for that._

I threw Keesha a real grin and twirled her into the guy she had been with before the dance.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your girl, excellent dancer." I said to him.

"You're a good dancer too, for being a tough guy and not a wuss." He stuck out his hand. "Greg."

"Greg, sorry for stealin' your girl there. Had to knock a throne out of under a certain unworthy butt."

"Nice." He smirled. "People like King may be able to run themselves around a country club, but in the real world you have to earn respect."

I paused. "I'll keep that in mind.

"Hey, hey, hey." A girl slid up to me. "What's your sign?" Her platinum blonde hair with extra strong lipstick and bordella blue eyeshadow generously applied over her eyes slid up next to me/

"Um, No Smoking. Like I think you are."

She tittered. "Cute."

I raised my eyebrows. "Let me guess yours...dance floor this way?"

"Oh, you're good."

I took her arms and we began to dance.

"So..." she asked slyly. "What's up?"

"Your hottness rating?" The usual lines gushed out with their typical Rhett Butler suaveness. They were on auto-pilot. It wasn't even intentional, just King of Chilton manuevers. Or as Bowman used to call it, "Step one to another bed-post notch".

"Got anyone special back home?" She asked coyly.

"Yeah...she doesn't know it yet." I said more to myself then her. Then I paused..."I gotta go." I released her and walked toward the door. _What was I doing?_

I found Carlos with Tara. "Listen man, I'm gonna make another phone call and hit the sack, all right?"

"Sure dude, we got a survival trip Monday morning so rest up."

I got out of a couple conversations and headed out the door.

Even though I could have any girl in that room, make King red with anger, or show off...I would rather be in a rickity phone booth talking to a girl who hated me and her mom.

I breathed in the cool night as as I walked to cabin Delta to get my 35 cents. Even though there is a certain likeable aspect to a king size bed, blue silk sheets, and a thick blue velvet canopy; I was growing fond of my taut sheets and dinky cot.

I kicked the grass as I walked. I looked up at the sky, it was littered with diamond-y stars. _Maybe I could send her a diamond solitare necklace. _God knows I could afford it. But I could still remember what Lorelai had said about "cliche".

_I need something that screams Mary. _Then I grinned.

* * *

Sunday Morning: 

Rory trudged downstairs. She went inot the kitchen to kick on her coffee machine and glanced out the window.

She screamed.

"Dear gosh! If the burgaler is cute you have to share!" Lorelai stalked in, clad in her ratty bathrobe.

"Mommy. God. Left. Gifts."

Lorelai glanced ouside and her jaw literally dropped. "You hafta share mini-me"

"It's mine!" Rory darted outside.

The porch was again polluted. Cups of starbucks coffee lined the porch banister, each delicatly tagged with a new flavor.

A silver-colored guilded coffee cup and two silver-colored king size mugs were on the table. A tray held various coffee cakes and scones.

"They're mine, Mommy. Go back to bed."

"Not uh." She grabbed. "Irish Cream is mine."

"I get this one." Rory flopped on the plastic chair and greedily downed the steaming liquid. She grabbed a card that leaned against the coffee pot.

"Who is God? Is it the guy who sent all those flowers?"

"Probably." She opened the envelope and raised her eyebrows.

_Mary._

_Enjoy taking eyars off your life. I was gonna get them for "Lukes" but he refused to send that much coffee ANYWHERE. He said he wouldn't get up that early nor encourage death._

"Mini-me, you must marry the coffee fairy or I will."

"New flash. I have a boyfriend!" Rory reached for another cup.

"Yet it doesn't stop her from undulging in the fountain of Youth." Lorelai drained her Irish Cream and reached for another cup.

"He calls me MARY!" Rory protested.

"What?" Lorelai gasped and put a hand to her forehead. "And you're telling _me _instead of the _cops_?"

Rory pouted and took another long sip.

* * *

**Comment please!**

**Thanks everyone who corrected me on "Lorelia" and "Lorelai" I will try and remember that the "i" is last. And everyone who told me that it's Tristin or Tristan. I like Tristan. You know what I mean, so I'm sorry it's not perfect. :) But anyhow, I know there are a couple things I don't know that you die-hard fans do know. You guys are awesome, I wish I had the dictionary of knowledge that you have!**

**ps. I KNOW! it's not very realistic, but it's a story. If you want realism read a newspaper. jk. I love all my readers, expecially **Tristanlover59, sooty7sweep, LuvDramaMsc, **and tons of others. I just added these ppl because they're the first that popped to mind! **

**And I'd also like to say **Angel Moon Princess **is fantastic everyone read her trory. I think it's wonderful!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I love you all!**


	7. Hiking Havok

Monday Morning:

I stretched a little. It was 4 am, and I'd all ready walked two miles into the dense treeline.

"Be chipper, mate." Greg fell in step next to me. "We're not backpacking a million pounds this time!"

"_That_." I said simply. "Is because we've only got a knife, canteen, flashlight, compass, and a day's rations."

Greg grinned. "C'mon man, only 20 miles to go."

"_You _signed up for this. _I _was shipped here." I pointed out.

"It's been two weeks! You're acclimated now!"

"Never acclimated." I insisted.

"Psh. Come on Prince Shrimp Cocktail, I smuggled a can of corned beef and Spagetti-Os."

I shook my head. "Ok. But only if I get the Spaggetti-Os." 

He gave a teasing smile. "You don't happen to have a can opener on you, would ya?" 

I grinned. "You _idiot_." **(A/N From Napolean Dynomite Amy! Bwhahaha)**

* * *

I found a good chunk of wood and dumped it on the pile next to the fire. King didn't look up, he just took the sticks and fed them into the dancing flames. 

I sat down on one of the log benches we'd made upon arrival and rubbed down my aching legs.

"You sore, your highness?" King snapped, eager to get me riled.

"Everythin' by my ego." I replied loftily.

"When do we eat?" Josh threw another pile of kindling on the growing stack.

"Hey, hey, hey." Drew, one of the funniest guys in the compound, stood up. "It's time for _camp fire songs_!"

I smirked. "You start Kumbaya and I'm gonna risk it with the bears."

"I'm _serious_." Drew grinned. "Ok, do it with me y'all." He clearned his throat in all seriousness. "_I wish I were an Oscar Meyer wiener..."_

We all exploded at once as he continued his ditty, rocking back and forth to the song.

I reined my breaking grin to a big smirk. "Drew, you're all ready one in my book."

Drew's buddies Lance and Chris joined in. "_And if I were an Oscar Meyer wiener everyone would be in love with meeee!"_

"Stop it! You're making me hungry!" Carlos writhed on the ground and covered his ears.

"Come on _Tristan. _Let's hear 'I'm A Little Teapot'." King stood. "Can we buy Kareoke Ken?"

I paused. I felt like I was having an out-of-body experiance.If I were at Chilton right now I would have casually walked up to him, smirked, and given him a cool right hook to applause. Then sauntered away.

The last thing I needed right now was to get docked.

I smirked. "Do you wanna play with Kareoke Ken? I didn't know you swing that way."

The vein in King's neck throbbed. "Come on Ken, belt a note."

I cleared my thoat. Then I prepared to do something I hadn't done in a long time. "Yes friends." I announced in a TV personality MC voice, demanding spectators. "I wanna dedicate this song to my friend King." I jumped on the large rock, everyone was grinning. I picked up a stick as a microphone.

_"You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf it was apricot  
You had one eye on the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and..."_

I sang the song, only knowing the words so well because everyone back home insisted it might be my theme song.

I was purposely, horribly off key, everyone was howling with laughter. But it wasn't at me. Everyone joined in at the chorus.  
  
_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? don't you?_

King threw his stick in the fire and walked towards the shelter.

I raised my 'mike', "Long live the King!"

He whirled around. "DuGrey, I'm gonna knock your legs out from under you like it's nobody's business."

Drew, Lance, and Chris chose that moment for another rousing chorus of "You're So Vain". I just grinned.

* * *

**Monday Morning:**

We were all stripped down to our boxers, swimming in the oasis of a lake we'd discovered on our 28 mile nature hike.

I stretched out on the rock, dead center in the lake. The sun beat against me better then the Hawaiian, Caribbian, and Tahitian sun did put together. I lay on my back, glancing at the nature around me. Had I come to this place with my family I would be laying next to some hot girl, and a cabana boy would constantly asking me if I wanted a drink to "charge to my room". I smirked. _I like this so much better._

I glanced where King was on the jump rock showing off. He catapulted himself backwards into a flip, neatly tucking his legs under him.

I made sure not to make eye contact. I knew he was the champ at jumping. The last thing I needed was him realizing he could top me at something.

Carlos jumped from the rock, into the water, and his powerful freestyle propelled him toward the rock.

"Hey." He pulled himself up next to me, his body glistened with the clear lake water.

I smirked. "It's great out here in the wilderness."

"Haven't you ever gone camping before?"

"Nah. Dad would never to for a place where there was no place to plug in a laptop."

"Poor little rich boy." Carlos rubbed my head teasingly.

I smirked again. "I got a red Viper though."

"No kiddin?" Carlos' eyes shadowered over. "That wouldn't be safe within ten miles of my place." He slid back in the water and I knew he was going to swim back to everyone else.

"Dude, I didn't mean to brag." I called.

He treaded water a few moments, then shrugged. "Yeah, I know." He climbed back onto the rock.

"Sooo?" I ran my hand over my hair. "How's Tara?"

Carlos began chattering on, but I didn't really hear him.

_I am an ego._

* * *

That night, I lie awake in our survial shelter. We'd be tearing it down the next day and heading back to the camp, returning late Wednesday afternoon. 

I had to be super confident...Dad taught that to me. He would sit at his desk, the world at his feet. I had to be the best, and have the best.

Some things like cars, I could throw money at it. Friends could be bought or impressed. I learned persuasion at a younge age, being able to convince every and any nanny to give me anything. Girls came for my natural looks, my highly sharpened wit, and how I carried myself.

I had everything I wanted. I was almost bored. That's _why _I had flavors of the week, because I got bored so fast. Everything was fast with me. I drove fast, hoping my next stop would carry interest.

After the hunt, boredom overtook me and I had to be the best at something else.

_Mary will never lose my interest._

* * *

**Thursday Morning: A Week Since The Hike**

I sat in the mess hall with my buddies. I was reading my letters.

I grinned brightly. _There was one from Mary!_

_Hi Satan,_

_I'm not sure if 37 cents gets a letter all the way to hell or if you need air-mail stamps... __My mom said when someone gives you the elixer of life you have to say thank you.  
__So...  
__Thanx  
__-Rory_

I grinned and didn't even read the other letters, they didn't matter. I re-read the letter a few times, imagining her sitting at her desk, her hair gently falling over her face, and her pale hand jotting the letter down between gulps of the coffee I had sent every morning.

"Whoa! Is Tristan DuGrey's heart in..." Drew grabbed the envelope with the return address. "Stars Hollow?"

"Shut up." I shot back, but I was in too good of a mood to be mad.

I folded the letter carefully and slid it in my pocket. I held our my hand for the envelope.

King walked by and snatched the envelope from Drew's hand. "Eat your food, maggot."

I smirked and stood. "Who died and left you in charge?"

"I'm new moniter, that's what." He shot back. "Now sit down and eat or get down and do twenty."

I sat down and shoveled more food inot my mouth. King spit at the ground in front of me and walked way.

Satisfied that I would have the last word, I dug back into the meal...Lately I _have _been getting the last word.

For one, my table in the mess hall is always full of the funniest, most athletic, and most outgoing guys. The four tables around mine are the same. Needless to say, King's group has gotten smaller, and its been shuffled down to the very end of the room.

Second, I had become captain on my drill team. This means that the next week, my drill team and King's would go head to head for camp champ. When everyone in the dorms started making bets, the money was on our side. My team was in tip-top shape and we were a favorite to win because we worked as a team...though I remained on top.

Thirdly, the girls find me attractive. _Not that that's surprising. _I didn't really go for any of them though. I have a certain girl back home...

I looked over at Lance, Chris and Drew who were making a comic about Seargent Cruiz's haircut.

"Hey you guys?...What's the toleration level for pranks?"

Drew looked up and grinned. "Sir, zero tolerance, sir."

I knew it would be a fun weekend.

* * *

**Thursday Morning: Stars Hollow**

Lorelai woke up early and ran out to the porch in time to see a Starbucks delivery truck drive away from their front yard. She tightened the knot on her bathrobe and chose a seat on the patio swing. "Goody." Gleefully she chose one of the cups, Irish cream of course. She inhaled the steaming liquid before beginning to savor it.

Every morning since the first major coffee stunt, an array of ten coffee varieties "magically" appeared on their patio table.

_Of course _Lorelai thought _I won't tell Luke I get five cups before getting one from him._

"Rory! Drinks!" Lorelai yelled - waking a few neighbors, who had, by now, grown used to the aroma of coffee perfuming the street.

Rory came out, all ready dressed in her school uniform. "I get the Irish cream."

"Too late." Lorelai threw an all-ready empty cup over her shoulder.

Rory methodically chose one cup and poured it into her thermos, then selected two more fro the bus ride. "I get Irish cream tomorrow."

"Not unelss I'm up first." Lorelai smiled devilishly. "I asssume Dean doesn't know about coffee every morning...or the bracelet. Are you wearing it?"

Rory hid her wrist in her pocket. "No."

Lorelai grinned. "Wuddya mean, no?"

"I just like the, um, shiny aspect." She jangled it admittedly.

"What's the piano charm for?" Lorelai drained the rest of her cup and reached for a new one. She gave Rory a innocent smile.

Rory fingered the piano charm. "Low blow."

Lorelai stood and hugged Rory. "I was just kidding mini-me. I know, I'm sorry."

"How can I enjoy the devil's coffee? I'm with _Dean_."

Lorelai, though it's humanly impossible, reached for the last cup of coffee. "Come on Rory, let's be almost logical. Why do you hate Satan?"

"He tempted Eve?"

"Rory. Did you know opposites attract? Now go to school." She swatted Rory playfully.

Rory started to the bus, considering what Lorelai had said. Lorelai, peeled out toward _Luke's_.

* * *

"Luke! Coffee!" Lorelai impatiently patted the counter. She wasn't in _too_ much of a hurry considering she had downed 7 before arriving. 

"Why do I have this sinking suspicion you're giddy about something?" He poured her a tall mug. "You didn't buy coffee before this one did you?"

"Why no, my flannel-clad friend. But Satan does leave some on my porch."

Satisfied he wasn't being outsmarted, he went back to the kitchen. Lorelai smirked slyly and sipped her victory.

* * *

**Hey Readers,**

**Thanks for all the comments! I hope you like these chapters. It will be slower postings because I've got a beta coming soon. I didn't think it was that big of a deal, but I've gotten so many comments suggesting I did better in the typo area, so slower updates, but they'll be neater! Or would you rather more updates faster, but a little sloppier? I'm gonna beta a ton myself as well.**

**-Thought's Pen**

**_-Survey for Thought-_**

**_What do you all think makes the best trories? Be specific!_**


	8. Sir, 0 Tolerance, Sir

**Hey Everyone!**

**I've gotten comments telling me to get it over with and send Tristan back home. But, some things at Military school shape the trory when he gets back. So pay close attention, I'm trying to be clever. ;) But don't worry, 3 chapters top and he's back home.**

**

* * *

Friday:**

I ran at a steady pace. The track was sweltering, I had to move quickly to make my own breeze in the still, stale weather.

"Nice hustle, DuGrey! Step it up, Kirkland!"

I smirked. I was careful never to show 'hustle' in Chilton's P.E. classes. I always made it a point to keep my weight teacher guessing. I would make him clench his fist one day, then bench tons the next day.

I was soaked through my white beater tanktop. _I have 12 mile runs_. What I hated more was that Cruiz was standing in the shade, watching us with his typical cruel sneer.

My shoes made a clip-clop as they hit the tartan track. The only comfort I had was that I would blow everyone out of the water when I returned to Chilton. I could only imagine what the piddly little one mile runs would breeze by as after 6 mile sprints.

I sighed. _One more month and I am so out of here. _My thoughts turned to my biggest reason for returning back

I did roses. I've been sending coffee. What other super-special thing could I do for Mary? I could buy her a car. But that would probably come off a little strong. She wouldn't be able to hide _that _from Dean.

I smirked at the thought of her rolling into bagboy's grocery store parking lot in a sleek, black BMW. I ran various ideas through my head. I wanted to make her feel like the princess she is, do something special she'd never forget.

I wanted her to like me.

I considered a special tour of Harcard. She wanted to go there so much. And a Harvard sweater wouldn't be "big" enough. I wanted her to know I wasn't just throwing money at her. That I actually thought this stuff out and she mattered to me.

Because she did.

* * *

**Saturday Morning / Stars Hollow:**

Rory lifted herself from the bed. _Good _she thought _A Chilton free day. _She smiled broader. _Now the Irish cream is mine! _She hopped out of bed and dashed down the stairs.

"NO! THE IRISH CREAM IS MINE!" Lorelai darted from her room adn two raced for the steamy beverage.

"No _fair_." Rory cried. "You got it yesterday _and _the day before."

They threw open the front door and gasped. There was no coffee on the table.

"_That _was his evil plan! He get's us full addicted to Starbucks in the morning, and then cuts off our WHOLE supply line!" Rory cried and sat down hard on her chair. "That was demonic."

"Now I have to start begging Luke again." Lorelai pouted.

That's when a black stretch limo pulled up.

A chauffer popped his head out. "Are you the Gilmores?"

They both nodded wordlessly.

"I'm instructed to tell you to dress and take you to a drive in screening of..._Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_?"

"Oompa, Loompa!" Lorelai gleefully ran into the house.

Rory heisitated. She felt guilty accepting these perfect gifts from a guy she not only used to hate, but a guy who wished she'd break up with Dean. And worse yet...the offer was tempting. Tristan was paying attention to her, in a way Dean had yet to even begin trying.

"Come _on _mini-me! I betcha we'll watch through the sun roof." Lorelai yelled.

"Mom...?"

Lorelai paused and walked over. "What?"

"I'm a terrible girlfriend!"

Lorelai flew to her and wrapped her in a warm hug. "NO YOU'RE NOT"

"But I did write him."

Lorelai smirked. "You called him Satan? Now come _on _I wanna ride in the _limo_."

"I'm in my pajamas!"

"So?"

The two hurried into the car, where they were both greeted with equally large Irish creams.

* * *

**Saturday Morning, North Carolina:**

I felt a rush of cold water fly over my body, freezing and chilling. I woke with a start to see King, holding a bucket, and grinning. "Just thought I'd tell you." He whispered. "You need to get up in four hours." Then he turned and walked away.

I looked at my soaking bed and glowered at his receding figure.

* * *

**Sunday:**

Rory leaned against Dean's should while watching Will Smith defeat an army of robots. But she didn't want Dean's shoulder, she wanted a stronger, broader one. One that belonged to a certain demon she knew.

Angry at herself, she tried to find pleasure in the movie. She looked up at Dean's face by the glow of the theater screen. His handsome features were completely absorbed in the movie.

"Dean?" She whispered.

"After the movie." He returned.

She sipped her soda and complied.

* * *

**Monday Morning:**

_"I love you." Rory told me, cudding me in my arms._

_"You too." I whispered._

"WAKE UP MAGGOT!" Someone grabbed my shoulder and heaved me out of my bed.

I fell onto the cold floor and banged my head. I glared. My perfect dream was over. "What!" I yelled.

King leered at me and smirked. "Just get ready for your run. It's a lovely morning."

"You suck." I muttered. Normally I'd have come up with some witty comeback, but I had been enjoying the dream too much.

"WAKE UP!" King boomed over the room, making everyone groan and stumble out of bed.

"Dude, just because _you _can't get yourself up in time don't mean we can't!" Josh yelled.

"Listen _I'm _the room moniter. You want dinner? I suggest you pipe down. If you're just made I stole your girl last year you're just gonna have to deal with it."

Just scowled and turned away.

"Hey DREW!" Lance called loudly. "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Drew asked in an affected voice.

"Control freak." Lance smirked. "NOW YOU SAY CONTROL FREAK WHO _Maggot! _Or I won't feed you!"

The two of them about faced and saluted King.

"Shuddup." He marched out of the room.

I grinned at Lance. "You guys up for some monarchial tear down?"

"Course! The guy is trying to deprive me of _food_."

"I've got the perfect plan."

Chris, who had been listening over Lance's shoulder grinned. "How the heck will we do it?"

"We could tie him to the bed." Drew hopped next to us.

"Let's get it as a two-punch K.O. Listen, Chris, you just tape a long winded speech of his. Ask him random questions for a good vocab selection." The wheels in my mind whirred to life. "Lance, how good are you at lock picking?"

"Why do you think I'm _here_, Dumbo?" Lance cracked his knuckles and wiggled his fingeres. "I'm an _artist_."

"Whare are the chances of getting into the P.A. room?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestivly.

"My, my, my, this guy does think big." Lance grinned. "What's the plan, Brain?"

"Drew? Who's the biggest computer geek here?"

Drew laughed. "Cut and paste. And what shall our control greak be telling the compound?"

"I think, anything you want." I clapped his shoulder. "Ready for a twelve mile run?"

"_March_ maggot." Lance demanded.

We all laughed.

* * *

****

**Please review.**


	9. Double KO

I stood erect, clad in my stiffly crisp uniform with horizontal bars over my heart and patches on my sleeve.

I marched in tiem with four rows of three, I marched beside them. I called orders to my hand selected drill team.

Judges watched.

I felt like I was a dog in a sheep herding comepetition - where your dog has to separate certain sheep and try to beat a clock. I'd never been to one personally, but I'd seen _Babe _before as a kid.

"About _face_. Dress right dress. Left, left, left, _halt_." We froze and swiveled to face the judges.

"Sergeant Tristan DuGrey leading company 00604 tagline 201." I recited.

They all studied us a moment. The judges scribbled furiously on their carbon paper scoring sheets.

"At ease." A Judge finally breathed. The Merrel girls, parents, and Redding guys in the two sets of makeshift bleachers watched from the stands.

Our routine had been perfect. Flawless. We didn't crack a smile even though King (who wasn't caught of course) released a box of mice into the performance field. _At least when I play pranks I do them fair and square. The same way I will win._

We marched off the field and out of site, taking a spot off the "stage" field and between the two sets of tall bleachers. We broke into relieved grins and laughter. Over the sides of the bleachers, the girls who sat on the edge turned and gave us thumbs ups.

I reached into my shoe and pulled a sharp pebble out. King had most likely played them in before we took field. It had bit at my ankle the whole time.

"That guy is a jerk." Drew, whom I had picked as one of my first choices, removed an equally painful pebble from his shoe.

As everyone removed pebbles from their shoes they grumbled in agreement. No one asked who Drew was referring too, only King would stoop that low.

There was a ding as the PA crackled to life. Drew had set the tape recorder to go off on automatic timer right after we, the last group, had finished.

"Did you cut and paste the words good?" I whispered as the James Bond interlude music began.

"Didn't need too, Chris taped him when he wasn't looking." Drew replied, grinning.

"Now introducing." My disguised voice announced._ "Frank King."_

"You locked the door right?" I whispered.

"The key's in the trash can. They won't find it till after." Chris replied.

"What do you think of Vixen." Someone asked.

"Good for a fling." King's distinct voice was amplified_. "I'll chill with her, but I got other priorities in the other camp." _He sighed proudly. _"Not to mention a few girls writing to me from back home."_

"You're a regular ladies man."

"I prefer." King's smirk during the taping was obvious. _"Pimp."_

I wished I could see King's face. I glanced at Chris. "When was this?"

"Last night."

"What's that, who's that one chick you liked so much? Chancre?"

"She's all right. But she's got nothing on my second girl back home."

"Dude, you're on top of it all!"

"Well." King's voice said, everyone listening in on the private conversation. "_It's not like anyone will ever know."_

On that incriminating note, the tape ended. Everyone was whispering among themselves.

"Dude, that was classic." Lance whispered.

I smirked and dusted off one of my shoulders."What can I say?"

I inched over and glanced over the side of the bleachers that the spectators sat on. The Merrel girls were huddled together, whispring furiously.

I grinned.

"Where's King?" I asked Carlos, another member of my team.

"Who knows? After that show I don't really care! Do you know who did that?"

I shrugged. "I salute them, no matter who they are."

"I'd suspect you, but don't tell me." He grinned wider. "Every single guy at camp has a bone to pick with King."

King's drill team marched past me. His face was _so _red. "_HALT_, LEFT, _ABOUT FACE." _He screamed at them.

They faced him, and King was pretending nothing was wrong, save for the cherry red flush that was decorating his ears and neck. A vein in his neck throbbed and his team were all looking everywhere but him. The other drill teams, being there were four in this competition, were whispering audible among each other.

__

"FRANK KING!" A shrill voice yelled. "You tell you girlfriend _back home _that you're devoted to her because you don't have girls here anymore!"

From above King, on the highest bleacher step (as our platoons stood between the two stands) Vixen looked even angrier than King. She grabbed the Merrel water cooler and emptied the contents (which happened to be red Gatorade) onto his highness.

"Who's the fling now?" She screamed an obscenity and threw the entire cooler off the edge - narrowly missing King himself.

"Wow King, she beat me to the water cooler." Chancre joined Vixen in leaning over the bleacher rail. "GUESS WHAT ELSE! _There will be no more dancing for you on Saturday nights!"_

King, drenched in red, didn't reply. He cursed to himself. His team had to look away as not to burst out laughing.

"You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you, don't you, don't you?" Drew, Lance, and Chris hummed softly, only audible to the boys on the ground.

There was a sqwack as the brass regained control of the PA. "Will the platoons report to field?"

We lined up and I commanded my twelve. "Forward _march_."

Our group halted nest to King's. He remained stiff, despite the fact Merrel girls were shooting daggars at him, and his before clean uniform was drenched red, matching his neck.

"Winner of the head drill Captain of North Carolina Redding. Coperal Tristan DuGrey."

Double K.O. I saluted. "I accept all duties and punishments with my role."

Everyone applauded and the ceremony was over.

I grinned and high fived Drew. I opened my mouth, but a different voice rang in my ear.

"Tristan." A cool, silvery, large-and-in-charge.

"Dad?" Surprised I turned to face the man I hadn't seen in a month.

"Captain." He glanced over my team, then my many medals adorning my chest. "You've done well."

The three words meant more than King's red face and the medals together.

"Son, pack your pags. You're coming home. Today."

I smirked. "Five minutes."

"I'll be in the Rolls." He walked away.

I looked to my new friends. "I'm busting out."

They all congratulated me. Drew shook his head ruefully. "Dude, how are we gonna have any good ones on our ex-monarch."

"I'll mail them to ya." I looked over his shoulder where King was cussing on of his teammates out and kicking rocks over the field.

The three walked me to the cabin and helped me pack, then walked me to the Rolls Royce.

"I'll write." I promise.

I slid in next to Dad, who was all ready working on his laptop.

I sighed and looked to my Dad. "You're letting me out of prison early. Why?"

"You're doing well there." He didn't even take his eyes off the screen.

"A _DuGrey._" I said pointedly. "Doesn't do anything with a distinct self serving reason."

Dad smirked, thirty years ago it could have been my own. "Just rule Chilton as you used to, go on a few dates, stay on the right side of the law, and prepare to do anything but bea lawyer."

I knew he was hiding something, but I also knew the wise time to bring it up would be when we were at least out of earshot from Seargent Cruiz's booming voice.

* * *

**A/N: I have released a mad virus to anyone who reads this story and does not hit the "Comment" button will lose all priveleges to enter Fanfiction! bwahahaha..ha....ha......ha.............ha. cough just kiddidng! :)**

**Please comment, it means a lot. If you are on my author alert then an e-mail will be** **sent to you everytime I update, thought some of you might want to know!**

**ps. What does OCC mean?**

**p.s.s. Still working on the grammar stuff, sry. Plz don't tell me how bad my typos are, I know.**


	10. Movie Star Enterance

Disclaimer: I don't own this...duh.

* * *

I walked into my master suite of a room. My bed was neatly made, sheets pressed, a dozen accent pillows arranged neatly. The King-size luxury bed with a thick fluffy comforter, blue velvet canopy around a four poster bed.

This was my element. I was in a place full of people who were paid, their sole income, being that to serve me. All in this house, save for two that were rarely there, were to maintain my happiness.

I would go to Chilton Monday morning. Dad duley assured me no one knew I was home. Which meant Mary didn't know.

I wasn't sure if I should visit her, but finally shrugged the idea off.

_I could appear at her locker and surprise her. _I smiled _Yeah, that would be perfect. _Happilly I flopped on my bed.

* * *

**Monday:**

Nervous jitters shook my body. My tie was loosened in it's typpical matter, my hairwhich had grown somewhat since it's original hacking off, was flugged to it's usual touseled tawny.

I pulled into the parking lot, my red Viper gleamed in the morning sun. I parked and leaned back in my black calf-skin leather seats and surveyed my kingdom.

"Dude, no flippin' way!" An astonished voice was to my right.

I perched my sunglasses on my head. "It's _so _true." I turned to face Duncan and Bowman, in the flesh. "This bad boy's busted out. If you'll excuse me...?" I leapt out of the car without opening the door.

"Dude." Duncan stopped me. "Wanna chill after school?"

"After our last lil' get together?" I smirked and replaced the sunglasses. "I should think not. Hasta la vista." I grabbed a cup of coffee I'd picked up on the way.

I knew, though word spread fast here, I could at least catch Mary before she heard from someone else.

With the glasses on, I brushed past people quickley. I hoped I wouldn't start a commotion, if I went fast enough so Mary would see me before hearing of me.

I checked my hand, where I had written Mary's new locker number. I glanced ahead. _There she was!_

She was ladening herself with heavy books oblivious of the world around her, as always. Oblivious of me, as always. _As Always..._

_Nothing mean sarcastic, or suggestive. Just come up behind her and ask if she needs a hand with her books...offer her the coffee...Gosh she's gorgeous._

I took a step foward.

"TRISTAN! OMG!" A shrill voice shattered the gentle hum of chatter.

I looked to Mary, her head shot up for her book and her eyes widened.

"Tristan! When did you come back?" Madeline threw herself into me, nearly knocking me down.

"Whoa, Maddie, chill out girl." I lifted my sunglasses and looked to Mary's locker. She was gone.

Disappointment lurched through my stomach. I wanted to run after her. Like extras in a movie, uniform clad teenagers swirled around her, letting me lose her in the crowd. Everyone was staring at me, no one knew that I was looking after the girl they had so easily let brush by.

I almost felt like I should go in movie mode and yell, "STOP THAT GIRL!" and when they stopped her I'd, um, well in the musicals they break out into some sap song that starts the waterworks with girls I see the movie with. And if it's an action movie they grab the girl hard by the wrist and kiss them harder.

Neither of those seemed fitting for Mary.

Madeline smoothed my tie. "I wrote you a million letters! You never wrote back!" She tried to look cute by pouting. I've always thought it was an annoying look.

"What can I say?" I shrugged, trying to detangle myself. "Busy."

"How'd you get back so fast? You didn't get kicked out did you?"

"Left with honors." I assured her, then removed my tie from her wandering hand. "Catch you in a minute, ok?"

I hurried down the hall, looking for her.

I finally went out to the courtyard and saw her. She was sitting on the side cement bench, a cell phone pressed to her ear. She jiggled her left foot impatiently.

"Mom, I need to come home, I'll take the next bus...Call the office now Mom!" She bushed her hair back. "Mom he's _here_." She sounded like a four-yaer-old begging for her Mom to check for monsters under her bed.

Chilton being under the bed.

Me being the monster.

I took in a deep breath.

"I'll see you at home, mom." She hung up and picked up her yellow backpack.

"Mary." I walked up.

She whirled around, her eyes reminded me of a deer caught in the headlights. "Tristan." She croaked.

I yelled out the large coffee like a peace treaty. She didn't move.

"Take it Mary. I didn't drug it. The only think you can't resist more than me is an Irish cream coffee."

Neither of us moved still. I eflt like I was trying to coax a wild animal into eating something out of my hand.

"I'm about to go." She blushed and looked at her shoes.

I set the cup on the bench she'd just been sitting on and looked at my hands. My eyes darted to her wrist. She wore a long sleeve jacket, but I was almost sure the silver glimmer was a charm of a locker.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow then." I murmured.

"How'd you get out so soon?" She blurted out.

"My dad came out, saw me get ROTC Captain and decided I shaped up."

"Did you?"

_How do I answer that? _The polite answer eluded me. I smirked. "In more ways than one, Mar."

Her cheeks flamed.

I kicked myself. _Why did I get plagued with foot-in-mouth disease?"_

"I gotta go." She turned and hurried away.

I walked into the hall. I stood in the locker lined hall. _I'm such an idiot._

"Tristan, you're _back_."

I turned. Paris was holding five big books.

"Gellar gets a gold star." I greeted coolly.

"What are you _doing _here!" She cried, making the whole hall notice my presence and start whispering among themselves.

I felt my smirk come on and gave a half shrug with my right shoulder."Chilton was getting a little too civil. Headmaster needed someone to berate."

She glaced me down."You look a little different."

"Shorter hair, new uniform?" I adjusted the strao on my side-sack messenger bag backpack. I winked, "hotter body?"

"I'm _not _Summer."

"No, that would be me." A vixenous voice announced behind me.

I smirked and didn't turn around. "So Gellar, I take it we stil have homeroom together, right?" I took three of her books and we started to the room.

Paris shot me a look when we were down another hall. "Summer was right behind you." She hissed.

"Paris, you of all people, know better than to personify a season." I opened the door and we went in.

"Mr. DuGrey." My teacher raised his eyebrows.

"No autographs please." I replied lightly.

Paris wouldn't stop staring. "Why are you back?"

"After making you experiance some girl-on-girl with Mar, I decided to return." I loosened my tie.

"Tell me the truth."

"You first."

"Ok?"

"Is Mary still with bagboy?"

Her jaw dropped slightly, but she recovered. "Dean? Why should you care? She was just a conquest."

I just glanced at her steadily.

"Well yes, she is, but-"

"You're available?" I quipped sarcastically. I stood. "I'll be back before roll." I told the teacher, darting out.

* * *

**Ok. Hope you liked it. Please comment! I know what OOC means now. What's JavaJunkie?**


	11. Plottin' and Plannin' and Lookin' and Se...

Rory sat on the bus, holding an Irish cream coffee.

_He's a jerk. He's messing with my mind. I'm another conquest. He's just trying to show up Dean because the dance. He's making fun of me. He's trying to buy me._

The bus pulled up and she got out. A million thoughts swirled through her mind.

"Mini-me."

Rory looked up to see a worried Lorelai. She smiled softly. "Mom, why aren't you at work?"

"When you want to miss school, I know something's wrong." She enveloped Rory in a warm hug. "And you sounded worried too!"

"It's just-" Rory began

"Shh. Let's get a whole shopping cart of junk food and worry about it at home." She took the Irish cream away. "And this is mine."

* * *

"Tristan!" 

_My name is going to be really annoying by the end of the day. Why did I even _want _to come back?_

I turned. Todd, my old buddy walked up.

"I heard 'Return of the King' was happenin' and had to check it out for myself."

"Yo, Todd, what's crackin?" We knocked fists in the typical macho way.

"Well, well, well. My man, DuGrey, hath returned." He grinned and ran his fingers through his midnight black hair. It's a trait he picked up from me.

"Alive and in one piece. What's the scoop?" I used a familiar term.

"Um. I'm goin' with Summer. Paris is the top of the class."

"Something _not _completely obvious if you don't mind."

"Party at Louise's tonight. No chaprones, plenty of bedrooms, a couple of kegs." He winked. "You know what that spells."

I did know. My thoughts returned to Mary running away from me. Getting drunk to block the image out sounded tempting.

"Listen, dude, Summer's got this friend from Trinity. Blonde. You show up to the party at nine, k?"

I smirked. "Yeah, fine. I gotta go to class, see ya at lunch." I knew what kind of parties began at nine. I shoved my hands in my pockets and shuffled back to my classroom.

"You're going to class?"

"Next thing you know I'll be a hall moniter." I smirked.

_Serves Mary right if I go to the party...._

I sighed.

I knew I wasn't gonna go to the party.

* * *

**Lunch:**

"Hey Tris." A petite red-head twirled a lock of my hair. "How'd you fair at Military school?"

I smirked. "Hey Trina."

"You're lookin' fine." She batted her eyelashes.

"You too."

"Maybe you can tell me about it sometime?"

"Anyday now." I picked at my fries. "I'll talk to you later."

Todd slid onto the bench, placing his tray next to mine. "Who was _that_?"

"Freshman. Knows me by reputation." I shrugged. "Don't they all?"

"I just flunked my vocab test."

"Why? I mean, why did you expect anything different?"

"I share a table with Rory Gilmore. She's such a Mary."

"You cheat off Mary?" Though I did it all the time last year, not on Mary but other innocent chicks, it was almost shocking it was being done off my Mary.

"She doesn't notice, I get a B, it's a win-win situtation." He grinned.

"Only you can cheat off a 5.0 student and only get a "B"." I teased.

"So, you still meeting Summer's friends or is the verdict that fine lookin' Trina? She looks like a senior to me." He ignored my joking jab.

"Which one's hotter?" I asked before thinking. An old habit.

"Blonde. See you at nine?"

I sighed. "Listen Todd, I've gotta, I got...I've got homework." I finished lamely.

"Since when did that matter?"

"Since I got my hindparts kicked into a military school."

"Though it probably did wonders for your body." A sultry voice cooed in my ear.

Summer slid in next to Todd. "Nice to see you're back."

_"Au contrair_. It's better to be back."

"You're coming to Lousie's party tonight? We can kick it into high gear." Her brown hair fell in soft folds around her ears. She was prettier than when I left.

I never cared too much for her, it had been a fake pick-up line for Rory's sympathy. I'd been thinking about Mary when I said it to her.

Summer was hot, don't get me wrong. She'll probably get some type of award before she turns into a trophy wife.

She blinked innocently at me,

"On a school night? You guys are bad." I smirked.

"Only one guy I know can be_ badder_." She sipped her iced mocha and smiled slyly. "That being you."

"Well." I looked over at Todd. "I may drop by."

That was the cue for my old gang to take their seats, chattering enthusiastically.

"So Tris?" Arlene, donning her self-hemmed skirt, leaned foward on her elbow. "You free Friday night?"

"Hopefully not."

"I can help you with that." She offered coyly.

"Or, you could take one of these slobbering idiots." I winked.

Covering an ugly pout she took a sip of her diet Pepsi and looked away.

* * *

My sleek car was out of place in the small, village like town of Stars Hollow. I could feel the judgemental and jealous stares. 

I passed the grocery store Dean worked at. I wasn't sure if he saw me, or if he was even there. I didn't care. I didn't want Rory just to gloat.

I passed a diner. _Luke's_. It was vaguely familiar, maybe Mary had mentioned it or held a cup from it at some point. I double parked and went inside.

"Two large coffees?"

A guy in a tacky flannel shirt eyed me suspiciously. "All right." He glanced at my uniform being I'd come strait from school.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You go to Chilton?" He asked gruffly.

I paused. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Who are you?" He poured the steaming coffee.

"Tristan DuGrey."

His hand froze over the coffee. "That name gives me ominous chills." He said bluntly.

"General effect." I smirked. "You've heard it before, then?"

"Who's the coffee for?" He demanded sharply.

Surprised I frowned. "Um, two friends. The Gilmores, Lorelai and-."

His hand whipped and out and snatched the coffee away. He grabbed two cups filled with tea and plunked them in front of me. "Tell them to drink tea. Coffee will slowly kill you. The way they're going, it won't be slow."

"I need the coffee!" I argued. "Otherwise I on't be able to weasel my way into their house, then swindle their life savings!"

"Lorelai has no savings." A little smile cut his features.

"Well? Can't I have two large coffees for me?"

He rolled his eyes and returned the two cups to me. "Don't tell Lorelai I caved."

I took the coffee and slapped a twenty on the counter. "Keep the change."

* * *

"And he just vaporized!" What am I gonna tell Dean? He was thrilled when Tristan left!" Rory took a big bite of Mr. Goodbar and sipped her Pepsi. It was her fourth candy barl, second Pepsi, and all of that was on top of a few slices of pizza. 

"It's not your fault!"

"I know. But I talked to him on the phone, and enjoyed it!" She took another bite. "Thoroughly enjoyed it."

"I talked longer then you did!" Lorelai argued, munching her own pizza, and waving a bread stick like a director's baton.

"You don't have a Dean."

Ding-Dong

"Who's that?" Lorelai asked.

"Probably Lane, she's ungrounded today." Rory sighed. "I need to talk to her now too anyway." She went to to door to check.

"IT'S HIM!" She hissed, and ran from the room.

"Really? I haven't gotten a good look at him yet except for the yearbook pictures."

"Don't let him _in_." Rory ran into the hall.

Lorelai skipped to the door and peeped through. "But he's got coffee!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys, sorry it took so long! I got a really long complaint about my spelling so I spent forever combing through and looking for erros. Found a lot too! :D. I'm sorry for those my terrible grammar deters, but I can't do too much. So...sorry**

**R/R**

**_I go I go, look how I go, faster then the arrow from a Tarter's bow._**


	12. Apology!

**Hey Readers.**

**I am very peeved right now because I have this notebook which has the nearly finished "Dealin' With It" story. Unfortunatly because I'm always with it someone thought it was my diary and stole it. Meaning I don't have the story. While I am trying to track it down I won't be updating. Just pray I find it! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten and I promise to try and get too it ASAP.**

**-Thought's Pen**


	13. Visiting Lorelai

**Well you guys, no sign of the notebook or it's contents. So this is sort of based off the notebook. Kind of bummed, but writers block is my forte!**

**

* * *

**

"Coffee!" Rory yelped. "You'd betray you're only daughter for a cup of coffee!"

"Two?" Lorelai grinned.

Rory fled to her bedroom and locked the door behind her.

Lorelai opened the door. "Hello Satan."

* * *

I blinked. "Hi?"

Lorelai smiled cheekily and glanced down at the cups. "Irish cream?"

"No, it's from a diner down the street, sorry."

"_Luke's_?" She asked, surprised.

"Um, yes?"

"Flannel hair, backwards hat, gruff manner, a tea pusher?"

"Um, yes."

"Glory be thou!" She snatched the cups and slammed the door with a resounding _whump_.

I paused and looked at the door.

The door opened again. Lorelai smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, heat of the moment." She opened it wider for me to come inside.

"Is Rory here?" I asked. I trailed off as I looked at the living room. "Are you having a party?"

I kid you not. It looked like a feast for a million. Three boxes of pizza one cheese, one combo, and one sausage. A box of oreos, half finished. Two two-liter bottles of cheap grocery soda. A pile of candy bar wrappers and candy bars. A carton of beginning to melt vanilla ice cream, a stick of cookie dough.

These items were strewn across the table like a mad array of sleepover stashes placed together.

"Nope. Just the two of us. Want some? Rory locked herself in her room because she saw you coming."

"Really?" I cringed, taking a slice of pizza. "That bad?"

"Yep." She surveyed me critcally. "You don't look like Satan."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Um...I..."

"Besides getting Paris mad at her, trying to pick a fight with Dean, teasing her at every turn, and stealing her books...what did you do wrong?"

"Nothing."

She grinned slyly and took a long sip of her coffee, surveying me over the brim. "Sure."

"If you _must _know, I like your daughter a lot."

"The feeling seems a _little _far from mutual."

"No kiddin' Sherlock." I muttered.

She grinned brighter. "You have to be nice to me or I won't give my blessing."

"I don't have anyone's blessing!" I argued.

"Goody. I like being first."

"So I get it?"

"I'm not allowed to." She pouted cheekily. "She has a boyfriend."

"Bag boy." I sniffed.

"_Aha! _You _are _a snob."

"Genetics." I pleaded with a smirk.

She shrugged. "My parents are snobs, and I'm not."

"Blah." I pushed my hair back and took a long gulp of Sprite. "You got lucky. But seriously Ms. Gilmore, I'm not trying to torture her. I haven't done anything mean at all since I got back."

There was a resounding "Ding-Dong".

"Who's that?" Lorelai lolled her head back and checked the window. "It's Dean." She informed me matter of factually.

"Oh." I glanced over at her. "Um, I guess that's my exit cue?"

"Yes, don't be late for it. Might get the director mad. Take a candy bar with you."

Obediantly I took a _Snickers_. "Is there a back way?"

"Loop through the side porch door. Make sure you take your hot wheels with you eh?"

I nodded. "Thanks Ms. Gilmore."

"Lorelai." She corrected absently.

I headed through the kitchen, but then glanced at a hall closet. _I am such a jerk. _I slipped inside and closed the door behind me.

"Hi Dean."

"Is that a Viper outside?" His tone was confused and suspicious.

"How should I know. I classify cars in four groups. Car, truck, van, and _oh wow that's cool_."

"Um. Ok. Can I see Rory?"

"She's in her room, want a coke?"

"Um, no thanks." I heard Dean's steps across the floor and the soft tapping on the door.

"Rory? It's me, Dean?"

"I'm a little busy." The voice was strangled and weak.

"Rory?"

"Busy! I'll call you later Dean."

"Ok..." He was confused and sounded a little angry.

I grinned to myself and sat back on a cardboard box shoved in the back of the closet.

"Hey Ror?"

"Yes?"

"Whose car is that out front?"

"I don't see any car."

"You're in your room."

"I don't see any car!" She called back.

"The only person I can think of who could afford a car like that is a Chilton kid."

"Then maybe it belongs to a Chilton kid." She said softly, bearly audible to the closet.

"Rory, just tell me, whose car is it?"

"Tristan's...."

"Wait, pretty boy Tristan? The one who was stupid at the dance?"

"Yes."

"What's his car doing here?"

"He came to visit. But he left."

"Rory, can I come in? What is he doing here? Why would you be seeing him."

"Dean I'm a mess. My eyes are all blotchy."

"Did he make you _cry_?!"

"He didn't! Please Dean, I promise I'll call you."

"Oh I get it." Dean said dully. "You're tired of going to dances with a guy in a dingy car. You wanted a flashy guy who could buy you a lot of stuff and looked good at Chilton right? I get it."

"Dean!" There was the creak of the door swinging open. "It's not like that. Tristan just came. I didn't _want _to see him, that's why I wentinto my room."

"You know what. I never should have been fooled. When he was carrying your books that day we made up he didn't steal them."

"Dean don't be stupid!"

"Yeah, yeah. You wanted a guy at Stars Hollow and Hartford. I get it ok? I know when I'm being used. What, was he vacationing in Europe and you got bored? Is that what Chilton girls do Ror, get bored a lot?"

"Dean, you're being an idiot."

"Well you love me then. Cuz I love you, you idiot." His quotes the words I'd give my right arm to hear with biting venom.

"Dean! Stop it!"

"What is going on in here?" Lorelai passed the closet and went into the hall with them.

I slowly let myself out of the closet and snuck out the back door and to the street.

I slid into my car and glanced at the house. _He doesn't even deserve her._

* * *

I drove into our circular drive and glanced around me. Our tall mansion loomed down at me, it's manicured gardens being meticulously cleaned by various gardeners.

"Mr. DuGrey." One said respectfully as I got out of the car.

I nodded coolly, a trait I'dpicked up after watching dad do it so many times. I passed him and went into the foyer like hall. Mom was directing a maid, her newly permed hair bouncing as she twitched her head to the left, punctuating her sentances.

"So I said,floor, dusting, mail. Youdidthethe dishes.DidI _say_dishes?"

"No ma'am." She responded weakly.

"Lighten' up mom." I said as I brushedby.

"Me?" She abandoned the maid and followed me as I walked upstairs. "You should be tightening _down, _young man. Where were you? You weren't out partying were you?"

"On a school night?" I asked airly. "Who do you think I am mom?"

"Don't _mock _me." She angrily trilled.

I shut me door and booted up my computer.

"Tristan DuGrey! You're _grounded._" She yelled through the door.

It was nice to get the anger of Dean off on my Mom. Grounding didn't mean anything in this house.

I picked up my phone and dialed quickly.

"Hello?" It was Lorelai.

"Hi Lorelai. How's Rory?"

"Crying. Your fault." She said crisply.

"Mine?"

"You and Dean. Mostly Dean."

"Did they break up?"

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" She quipped.

My silence admitted guilt.

"They didn't. But he was being a butthead." Lorelai sounded tired. "Don't give her a hard time at school tomorrow, hm?"

"Did you just say butthead?"

"What, am I too old for that word?"

"Um...I guess not. I didn't use it after the sixth grade."

"It's always about you, isn't it?" She laughed a little. "I don't know _why _she's putting up with him. He was vicious. You missed it, but he was downright rude."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know?"

"No!" I caught myself.

"You do know?"

"No, _no_. I don't know. I no know."

She paused. "I suggest coffee."

I grinned a little. "Ok."

"Well, I don't suggest talking to her right now. Um, I'll tell her you cared."

"No, don't. That's ok. I don't want to ruin anything."

"Cute." She paused. "I'll talk to you later, Bible boy."

"Bible boy?"

But she'd all ready hung up.

I booted up my computer and checked my e-mail.

_Chilton news._

I checked the e-mail, sorting through educational news.

'Famous Couples In History' dance.

I groaned a little. _Not another dance_

**

* * *

**

**I hope you guys like it! Please review. They say one third of the people who read a story review, who knows if it's true.I always review because it's really gratifying to the author. :) Maybe I'll find some great virus that goes to any computer that doesn't review after reading! just kiddin! If you like the story please let me know!**


	14. Be A Smartie

I cruised coolly into the parking lot. The best thing about sunglasses is no one can tell what you're looking at. My keeping an aloof smirk pasted firmly on, letting only a hint of my teeth show, I was able to convince everyone that I could be looking in their direction. I honed my ability of perfection on that manuever before I was in the fourth grade.

"DuGrey!" Todd loped over and hopped in my still moving car. I'd taught him the move in our freshman year, he'd hop in the back seat with me and we'd give the smirk to our audience.

"I was thinkin', Man." He flicked his nails and glanced at me. "What if we took a frosh."

"And did what with her?" I smirked.

"A guy."

"Well, well, well." I gave a him a teasing grin. "Who knew?"

He gave me a tired smirky "that joke is so old" another manuever from the master teacher, _me._

"I was thinking that we should have, like, trainees. I mean, two years and we're bustin' this joint. We have to leave behind a legacy."

"_What?_" I laughed and slid into my usual parking spot.

"Come _on_. You totally took me to your rise of sophistication did you not?"

"Well, yeah. You just needed to be brushed off."

"Exactly. We get a swagger with potential."

I raised an eyebrow and and smirked. "Who do you got in mind?"

"Who says I got anyone in mind?"

"I know how your noggin thinks." I flicked him in the forehead as I grabbed my side messenger bag and we headed inside.

"Name is Craig"

"With a name like that we might have something." I know how minds work. Some names click, some don't. If he was Adam we'd be out of business.

"Any plans?" I winked at a girl sitting on a bench, but i was listening to Todd.

"I'll think about it."

"Make sure to take an advil first before you go thinkin' this time." I smirked.

"Tristan DuGrey." He shook his head ruefully. "Always with a quick comeback." He snapped his finger and went down the East hall and I headed to my locker.

"Isn't the dance going to be wonderful?" Some girls said in a loud affected voice as I spun the lock on my locker.

_Come on? Can't she get any more subtle?_

"Hello ladies." I said in a drawl as I passed, making sure to keep my smirk intact.

I checked my watch, I had five minutes before Rory's usual show up at her locker.

I swiveled and headed to her locker.

I didn't waste my time up at military school. Besides getting totally buffed up, I also learned a few skills that got some of the guys sent up to military school in the first place. One of them was lock picking.

* * *

Rory Gilmore checked over her shoulder. If there was one thing she knew about infamous DuGrey was his uncanny ability to vaporize at any time. 

She swung open her locker still looking over her shoulder, her hand nearly colided with two foriegn objects that she had not placed in the locker.

One was a cup of coffee. The other was a little box.

_Coffee_. Part of her was saying "oh come on! overused! overused!" Even though the steamy beverage beckoned her name. The other part was blushing furiously

She took the box and debated opening. It was plainly obvious who the little box was from. Only DuGrey.

She opened the box and found it full of smarties candies. She smirked. _Smarties_?

She popped them in without thinking, then paused as she noticed writing at the bottom of the box. She emptied the candy into her hand and checked the careful writing.

"Be a Smartie."

She blushed and grinned and groaned all that the same time. It was cheesy and corny, completely the opposite of the suave and debonair Tristian she knew was congratuating himself. It was something her mom would hoot about and giggle about.

She smiled and slipped the box in her backpack.

* * *

I watched her from across the hall. She grinned. _Is that a good thing? Or is she mocking me, or is she, ug..._

"What am I missing?" Todd leaned over my shoulder.

"A brain." I smirked. "Sup?"

"Sooo, tell me who you're taking to the dance?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Someone."

"What, you don't have it mapped out with poor man's girl you're stealing?" He grinned. "What happened to the great Tristan DuGrey?"

"On piano bench."

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I'll try and update more often I promise!**


	15. Hehe

Even the idea that I might be interested in having a "pet" was stupid. Sure, I knew a few seniors took a freshman or two and trained them to be their sequel in the coming years. But that was the thing where you took a frosh in your Spanish class so they annoyed the heck out of Headmaster Charleston when we'd gone. First of all, I'm a junior, not a senior. And second, I'm a little too cool for a freshman pet. Only the drama kids took them.

"Hey Tris." A few girls tried to look cool as they passed me.

I glanced out of my locker and glanced at them from neckline to toe, then winked. "Hello ladies."

They tittered and walked away.

It was a routine. I didn't even look at their faces. I didn't know who they were. I attatched Mary's head over their neckline. I attatched Mary's smirky laugy didn't you show up last night?"

"Were you sober enough to notice?"

He smirked. "Do I look like I got a hangover to you?y I ask, is the Tristan DuGrey that found pleasure in the fact that he had every girl in Chilton wrapped around his little finger. Where, may I ask, is the Tristan DuGrey who thought 'outside the box.'?"

I smirked and lolled my head at him lazily. "On a piano bench."

"You're not studying Chopin are you? Cuz you're speakin' music notes as far as I'm concerned."

I groaned. "Did I teach you that one?"

"Yeah, did I do it wrong?"

"You need to put the emph_a_sis on the write syll_a_ble."

He smirked. "What can I say? I learn from the best. Why didn't you show up last night?"

"Were you sober enough to notice?"

He smirked. "Do I look like I got a hangover to you?"

"Dude, you always look hung over." I zipped up my sidepack.

"I'm saying physically, not mentally." Evey now and again we took punches at ourselves for the sake of a laugh.

"You look fine."

"Tristan DuGrey! I did _not _know you swung that way."

I shrugged and smirked. "After two months in military school, guys get that way."

He shuddered. "Don't give me nightmares man."

We headed down the hall.

"Feel like ditching homeroom and hittin' the parking lot?" He asked.

"Who's in the parking lot."

"In your case? Whoever you want to be." He winked.

A smirk covered my real thoughts. _Not Mary._

"Nah. I don't want my butt kicked into military school again."

"They're not going to military school. You know what you missed while you was gone? The Yaught club ball, the Country Club dinners, and the French club ice cream social."

"Oh la, la." I smirked. "Prime places for finding the perfect old money honey that my dad wants me to get right?"

"Come on man. Chilton is a flippin' _breeding ground _for old money couples."

"Who's on your parent's list?"

"Eh. Typical names. Old ones, preferrable with three generations. Normally one who isn't in competition with us."

"Like?"

"Gilmore."

That perked me up. "Gilmore?"

"Joking man. Like anyone could marry _ice woman_." He smirked. "Come on, come on. I hafta go find someone."

We seperated and I went into my classroom. I knew that part of the reason dad had be come back was simply for looks. When Duncan and Bowman were finally brought back into the fold of not being "scandelous recreants" it was safe to bring me back. Especially with my military honors.

"DuGrey. You're on time." Paris said as I came in.

"Oo. Gellar gets a gold star."

"Is that your new line?"

"Just for you." I sat down and glanced back at her. "So, what's up?"

* * *

**Redding Military School for Boys: 5 am**

"Get up Drew! We got work to do!" King marched down the aisles of beds and threw the blankets off the sleeping soldier.

"Yes sir, Mr. Pimp, sir." Drew, unbothered by the rude awakening, used King's new nickname.

Ever since 'Ken-Doll' played the tape everyone in camp referred to him as 'Pimp'. It was always puntuated with a smirk. A smirk that was left behind by Ken-Doll himself.

"Yo Pimp Daddy, ready to do some push ups?" Chris called from across the room. His face was a portrait of innocence and his tone was it's usual fake sweetness.

"You will address me as King, or nothing, _maggot_."

"Yes sir, nothing, sir." Lance saluted from across the room.

Everyone held back grins.

King marched from the room, slamming his door behind him. Before Tristan had come he was King of the compound. He demanded respect from a snap of his fingers and got it quickly or he beat the offender to a pulp. Every girl swooned under his touch and gaze.

Now he knew he would be less than welcomed at the Saturday dances. He was referred to as "pimp" and he didn't even have anyone around to talk to.

Everything he had was lost to the Ken-Doll. And on top of all that, Ken-doll got his freedom. He was probably kicking in in a Viper somewhere with a beer in one hand and a hot chick on the other.

_I'm just biding my time _he thought bitterly. _I'll find some way to get Ken-Doll back whether he's here or not._

* * *

**Chilton, Lunchtime:**

Rory sat on a bench in the back of the library. She glanced over her shoulder again. She was reading. She had come here to _avoid _Tristan, yet part of her almost wanted to see him gliding over.

She had finished the smarties he'd left all ready. Now that she reflected on it it was probably smarter for her to leave them there. Now he'd think she liked him. And she didn't! He was a self-confident windbag who found his kicks collecting virginity. Well, he wouldn't get _hers!_

Her stomach knotted in shame. Last night Dean and her had fought. She should have broken up with him. He mocked her, using every low blow he had. Lorelai had kicked him out.

If it wasn't for that he called and apologized, she would be single.

Part of her liked arguing with him. She liked the banter, missed it even. She hadn't had any since Tristan left. Dean was so careful before to be nice to her that they didn't even argue about pizza toppings or which movie to rent. Part of it was nice, he was making sacrafices for her. But she felt like it was dying.

Was she in love with Dean? Or in love with being in love?

* * *

I glanced at her from through the bookshelves. She had this twitchy way of glancing over her shoulder, checking. Was she looking for me? Or was she waiting for someone?

Despite her usual fast-as-lightning pace of reading she'd spent the past fifteen minutes reading the same page. _She has to be looking for me. _Now came the clincher. Was she _looking _for me, or _looking out _for me? I couldn't decide.

"Rory in the library. Clever." Paris stutted over, the air of superitority like a scent hanging over her.

"I try." Rory's eyes went back to her book.

"So, Tristan's back."

"I know." She didn't glance up.

"Considering he spent a fortune leaving roses on your porch the least you could do is talk to him."

"It's not like it's his money." She quipped. Her cheeks flushed.

"You're so cold. A million girls would give their-"

"Virginity?" Rory cut in.

_Ouch_. Even though it was an insult to me, I still smirked at her clever wit.

"I was going to say _kidney _for that kind of attention from him." Paris' eyes narrowed. "But I see you like toying with people."

"Me? Me toying with _him_?" Rory set her lips in a firm, sarcastic line. "Right Paris, sure. Like anyone can toy with the great-"

Was there a better time to pick my entrance?

* * *

"-Tristan DuGrey!" Rory retorted.

And that was when I heard it over my shoulder. "Here!"

* * *

I should have waited till Paris left, slowly sat next to her and made a polite comment on her book. It's not in my blood.

"-Tristan DuGrey!" She quipped.

It sounded like roll call. "Here!" I piped up, and leaned over her. "Hey Mar."

She jumped and her wide eyes whirled around in surprise. "Tristan! You scared me."

"I tend to have that effect. Is it the haircut?" I looked up at Paris. "Heyya Gellar."

She affected a snort and stalked out, watching us all the time out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi Mary, wutcha readin?" I tried to come off casual. She stood up and stalked into the shelves.

I followed her, could I resist? Her skirt swished after her.

She went into a row and i went into the otherside. I watched her pull books out and pretend to skim through them. I affected a grin and pulled one out myself. I pretended the encyclopedia. I glanced up and looked through the empty spaces in the shelves to see her glancing at me.

I shut my book and sauntered next to her. She saw me coming and quickly grabbed a book off the shelf."Maaarrry, were you looking at me?" I leaned against the book shelf in a classic cool pose. It didn't effect her.

"I." She held up her book. "Am reading."

I looked at the cover while she blushed at me, ignoring the book. I raised my eyebrows. "Reading Mar?"

Istrolled away with a grin.

* * *

Rory looked down at the title. "_The Miracle of Life: The Wonder of the Sexual Experiance_".

Crud.

* * *

**Well, when I realized that my story was #72 via my lack of updates I was very upset. I know my lack of updating is the reason my readers interest is falling as well. I'm sorry! Ignore the typos por favor and please review. I love ALL my readers! :) Especially YOU!**


	16. Rising Action

I grinned as I drove home. Rory's face when she looked down and saw the title of the book had been perfectly priceless. I had walked away, not the spoil the effect and grinned, spying on her through the shelves.

My let my Viper glide seamlessly down the highway. After school I had checked the book out. I had plans to pretend to read it when I walked by her tomorrow morning. And I'd be sure to make sure she saw the title. It would make her blush bright red. I smirked to myself with my plans. It wasn't exactly a jerk-y thing to do, _is it?_

My phone vibrated and I hit to speaker. "Ello."

"Yes folks, it's the wonderful world of Tristan DuGrey, who busted out of military school at the ripe age of one month." Drew's distinct voice rang over the speaker, affected with a news caster tilt.

"Hey dude, what's kickin?" I asked, a grin immediately on my face.

"I'll tell you what's kickin. Mr. Pimp Daddy King of the World has no respect whatsoever." Chris called. "All three of us are squished in this phone booth you know."

"For little me? Awww!"

I could hear them scuffling over the phone. "Dude, you _hafta_ know what happened when you left!" Lance said.

"What?"

"He was marching past the crowd and the girls emptied their purses and threw everything inside at him. They all got demerit for disorderly conduct but all I have to say was, his face was redder than the punch when_ le_ _feminine _products got launched at him."

"Yeah, Vixen has a nice arm in reality." Chris agreed, the smirk apparent.

"Interesting. So, what's the news out there besides King?"

"Not much really." Chris sighed.

"The girls are a lot more friendly though. They were really bummed you'd busted out. Too bad to, you coulda thrown your castoffs our way." Lance laughed.

"Darn, our three minutes are up. And you're not worth another 35 cents." Chris said. "Lates Ken-doll."

"Later men." I hung up.

I pulled into the gated community Hartford seems to be. White picket fences aren't fashionable here. It's a dog eat dog world. The gardeners are even snobby.

I pulled the car in, letting the Valet take it to the parking garage and winked and tipped the door boy.

It's shocking we have a door boy for a three person family like mine. We only have him work on days my dad has business meetings, so I assumed a few millionaires were upstairs in his office planning billion dollar ideas.

I also find it shocking it's proper to tip a kid for letting me into my own house.

* * *

Rory got off her bus to see Dean standing at the bus stop. His eyes glanced sheepishly up at her.

"Dean. What a surprise. Hi." It came out stiffer than she'd intended.

"Yeah. Surprise. Look, we're having a dance at my school. I figured you'd want to come with me." His tone was expectant, slightly bored. It was the tone of going through the motions...the motions of a girlfriend and boyfriend relationship.

"When is it?"

He told her the date as he took her backpack from her.

"Oh, Dean...that's the same night as the "Famous Couples in History" dance at school. I was going to ask you to come to that with me."

" But Lane is at Stars Hollow. Wouldn't you rather be there than stuffy Chilton?"

"Well, Paris is gonna be there. We're kind of friends now. And, well, they are mostly expecting me. It would look like I chickened out or something. Everyone knows that you don't really do dances, they wouldn't really _expect _you." Rory's words tumbled one over another.

"Last time I went to a Chilton dance I nearly got in a tuffle with that Ken doll." Dean scowled.

Rory cringed. "Tristan won't be awful. I promise. And tuffle isn't even a word!"

"How can you promise that if you're staying ten feet away from him?"

"Who said I was gonna stay ten feet away from him?" Rory asked, surprised.

"Me! He so obviously has the hots for you."

"Tristan DuGrey is the most unattainable guy at Chilton. He torments me for pure enjoyment and he isn't going to bug me!" It was a blatant lie. She knew he liked her.

"I want to go to the Stars Hollow dance." Dean said simply. He returned her backpack. "I have some homework, I'll catch you later."

Rory watched his receding figure melt in with the other walkers on the street. She shook her hair out of her eyes and her hand glanced the pocket where the "Be A Smartie" note was. _Gosh Tristan, all you ever cause is trouble_.

She went to Lane's.

* * *

"Tristan? The uber-hot one with tousled hair and a swooning smile? _That _Tristan? Wow! That is incredibly sweet!" Lane looked over the note again and smiled. "I'm melting!"

"Better put you in a fridge then." Rory leaned against an antique desk. " Listen Lane, I have a boyfriend! I have _Dean_. This flirtage from Tristan is unwanted and I must stop it."

"You like him don't you?"

"_No!"_

"Does your heart get all fluttery when he walks up to you?"

"No...it goes ker-_plunk_. And I get incredibly tongue twisted and sort of...die."

"How can you not like this? He's so romantic! What was your first kiss like Ror?"

"It was in the grocery store, in the aisles. And I said _Thank you_." Rory blushed.

"How romantic is that compared to this? He leaves you _roses _Rory. _ROSES_."

"And you are living vicariously through me?"

"Exactly."

* * *

I leaned against the locker next to Rory's with his book. It was terrible of me, but I knew she'd blush. But there was something in the flicker of the way she avoiding eye contact that made me think that she actually liked it.

Rory walked in, head buried in the play "A Midsummer Night's Dream" not noticing me.

"Mornin' Mary." I said as smoothly as possible.

Her head jerked out and she mumbled something as she dug into her locker.

"Good book?" I asked.

"It's fine."

"I was thinking when I finished mine I'd read that then." I hovered the book next to her. "You said you read it? Did you like it Mary?"

Her cheeks flushed scarlet. Her lips tugged into something resembling an amused smile and horrified scream.

"I. I. I, I didn't, I mean, I wasn't, I don't, I'm a...." She narrowed her eyes. "You're terrible."

I dropped the gift into her bag and walked away.

"I don't want that!" She pointed to the brightly wrapped package. "Take it back!"

"Take what back?" I asked.

"_That!" _She pointed to her backpack.

"You want me to take it? It's not mine!"

"Take it Tristan. I have a boyfriend!"

I reached down and took up her entire backpack. "Boyfriend. Right."

"Not the whole thing!"

"Listen Mar. You said take it, you said leave it. I'm so confused. So how about this." I handed it all to her. "I'll leave you in peace."

Her eyes were searching my face. Her X-ray vision eyes were testing me. I raised my eyebrows in practiced wide-eyed innocence.

"Are you going to the dance?" I asked her.

"No, I have a previous engagement. I'm going to the Stars Hollow dance." She looked down, then back up at me.

I walked back down the hall, looking for Todd and my group to easily melt into. The shallow and superficial conversation and gossip was easier than the eyes of Mary.

As I slid onto the bench, the other's making room for me, my mind wasn't on the girls or even Todd's stories.

I had a date to find.

And I don't mean to go to the Chilton dance.

I was crashin' Stars Hollow.


	17. I don't want another Pretty face

Through my various connections finding a date wasn't hard. I found a bingo in Alycia O'Keefe. A leggy blonde whose Mom is my Mom's head-somethin' or other. Being the bunker-style job it is, her mom commutes from Stars Hollow to Hartford for work. I'd met her once.

It was easy enough to call and small talk it up. Luckily she didn't have a date because the last thing I needed was some guy feeling dejected and spreading rumors around the school where the girl's jealous boyfriend is. I'd insisted the date was platonic. She was on some ASB thing and had to be there, so my availability was handy.

I stood in front of my mirror and loosened my tie to its usual position of aloof nonchalance. My hair was tousled back. I picked a piece of invisible lint off the silk shirt. I picked up the white rose corsage I'd gotten for...um..._Alice? Olivia?_ Alycia. _That was it._

_

* * *

_

Chilton:

"Where's Tristan?" Paris asked idly.

Louise pouted prettily. "I don't know, and I wore this dress especially for him." Her hot red dress was smaller than the price tag still dangling from the sleeve.

Paris took the tag off and glanced around. "You know, Rory isn't here either."

* * *

Stars Hollow:

"Meet us up at the dance? That is hardly romantic." Lane arranged the filmy white netting collar on her dress.

"He said he wanted to meet up there. It's fine with me." Rory lied, fussing with the pink strap on her dress. "I hate pink."

"You love pink."

"Do not." She threw off the entire dress and reached for another. Instead of buying them, they'd raided Lorelai's old clothes from Emily's house. Twenty dress were strewn over the bed at Lane's house.

"That one looks fine."

"I don't want to look fine." Rory mumbled. "Dean will want me perfect."

Lane's eyebrows rose in alarm. "Ror..."

"I'm just kidding." She lied stiffly and went back into the bathroom to try on the white one.

* * *

I entered the school gym and hid a smirk. This was definitely not Chilton. I glanced around. I'd thoroughly impressed Alycia by the fancy place I'd taken her to dinner and my Viper...but this?

I looked up at the cardboard cutout of the New York skyline. "It's Midnight In Manhatten." She explained, hanging tightly to my arm. "Creative right?"

"Totally."

"It was _my _idea. Well, I said New York Nights and they took the idea to romantisize it." She hung closer.

"It looks nice." My eyes scanned the crowd. The lights were dimmed to prevent anyone from seeing how lousy they were really dancing. At Chilton every student had been forced through years and years of charm school. Charm school included various ballroom dances. These kids had probably never even heard a three-count in their life. _Entire life._

I grinned. Things were looking up.

I looked for a certain girl. Not that I'd admit it, even in the private recesses of my journal. Only in my mind would I admit I was looking for Rory. The whole point of coming tonight was to see Rory.

"So, you want to dance?" She hung, if possible, even tighter.

"Yeah, sure." The dancing consisted of bobbing back and forth. I had to smirk. I imagined that show dancing would be something around the lines of slowly rotating in a circle with your arms around each other. Bored, I looked around again....my gaze froze.

There she was.

Her dress floated around her with some type of filmy fabric my mom could probably name. I didn't care, I cared about the face of the girl in the dress. Her eyes were searching. She was next to a friend, a girl friend. _Did Dean stand her up?_

No, there he was. I watched as Dean's tall figure sauntered every so casually towards Rory and draped his arm heavily over her shoulder in a fashion more fitting for...me actually. The "caring boyfriend" switch had been flipped and Dean chatted idily while looking over the crowd rather than looking at Rory.

Rory's eyes were searching the ones that refused to look at hers and her eyes were clouding in a way I'd never seen them cloud before. She glared at him and said something to him. He said something without looking down and handed her a corsage box and then walked away.

Lane took the corsage and pinned it on Rory. _The guy has a chance to pin a flower on a girls dress and he's off...what is he doing_? I tore my gaze from Rory's figure to where Dean was standing with another group of guys. The guys were all looking over his shoulder at Rory with appraising gazes. I knew the gaze too well. They were all rating her.

I've had fun poking at other guy's dates, appraising them. But this made my blood boil.

"Tristan? What are you looking at?" Alycia tried to follow my gaze but didn't see anything.

"Nothing." I slipped my arm over her shoulder in the way Dean's should have been over Rory.

"And now it's time for the last slow dance of the night."

I hadn't approached Rory. I watched her over Alycia's shoulder the whole night. I felt likea stalker almost. I watched Dean walk all over her the whole night! He was talking to his friends more than her and more often than not she was standing with Lane against the wall in the darkened gym.

That's it.

"Alycia take a breather." I said as she walked towards me. "We got a couple fast songs before the night is over."

She looked disappointed. "Why?"

"I just saw someone I know." I hurried to the wall. My mind raced a mile a minute trying to think of a smooth line...any line. Nothing was coming.

She was leaning against the wall with Lane, biting her bottom lip. "He said that he doesn't like slow dancing. I don't care."

"I like slow dancing."

Rory's gaze turned and eyes widened. "Tristan what are _you _doing here."

"My friend needed a date for the Stars Hollow dance and I was happy to...wanna dance?"

"I'm here with Dean."

I looked around. "I don't see him."

The strums of Jesse McCartney's song began.

"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold..."

"I don't want to dance." She said stubburnly.

"Do it for me Mar."

"Why should I do anything for you?"

"Do it for the song?"

"You like Jesse McCartney?"

I smirked and held out a hand. "You haven't slow danced all night."

She let me take her to the dance floor.

"I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul"

"How did you know I haven't slow danced all night?"

"I was watching you." I admitted.

"Stalker."

"Maybe."

She smiled a little, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"To make up for all the mean things I plan on doing later." I replied airily with a grin..

She grinned back.

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna holdI wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

She leaned against my shoulder. The secure feeling of her enveloped into me was more than any other girl had ever given me.

This was my first slow dance where I wasn't looking at another girl over my date's shoulder. How could I? No one in this gym held a candle to her.

Euphoria pulsed through my body as her fingers tightened on my shoulder and her eyes closed.

There was everything and nothing to say.

That's about when I heavy hand dropped on my shoulder. "What the _heck _are you doing here?"

* * *

It leads to more. I promise. r/r por favor. Hopefully my next update will be faster now that it's Christmas break.

p.s.: What do you guys like better fight scenes or rescue scenes?


	18. Escaping

"Tristan." Rory's glance was staring strait over my shoulder.

I turned where Dean was glaring at me. His smoldering gaze was boring a hole into me. "Tristan."

"Bag boy." I repeated and smirked.

"You're dancing with my girlfriend."

"You're very astute."

I stood between Rory and Dean, looking at Dean with casual eyes. "You haven't danced with her all night."

"That would be none of your business."

"Touchy touchy. Was there a shortage of baked beans or something at the market?"

"Ooh, you're so dead."

"There is irony in this. Wasn't I the one confronting at _my _dance last year?" I looked around where a few dancers around us watched with avid interest.

"This is amusing because I still win." Dean reached around me and grasped Rory's arm.

"Win?" Rory's tone was confused.

"Tristan here thinks he can get whatever he wants. But he can't. I win. Period."

Dean was practically signing his own execution papers. I smirked.

Rory's eyebrows dove into a frown. "Dean, we talked about this. I am-"

"About to leave." Dean slipped his arm around her.

"No! About to talk!" She frowned. "Who are these new guys you insist on hanging out with? They're not like happy-go-lucky guys like you used to hang out with. They're like, like, they're _players._"

"So? I can be cool like them. Are you saying you don't like my choice of friends?"

"It's _not _cool."

"Are you saying you don't like the competition other girls are giving you?" He smirked.

I watched Dean's face and saw it. Dean's smirk was my own. His hair was touseled lazily and tie loosened. Dean was changing, he was becoming more like _me_.

"No, I'm _saying _you're a jerk."

"_Burn _dude. _Burn._" Came a laugh. Rory's gaze matched mine where Dean's supposed "friends" were watching with big grins and smirks.

"Dude, Dean, that's horrible!"

"Kiss the cat, man."

"Kiss _her_!"

"Do it! Do it!"

Their catcalls created a rippling effect. Red slowly crawled up Rory's cheeks. This wasn't a shy embarrassed flush that I got for the gifts. This wasn't the annoyed anger I got when I provoked her. This was humiliation. Everyone was watching.

Dean's arms were around her and he pulled her into a crushing kiss.

His whole gang hooted and cat called even more. It's a move I've done so many times to girls. It humiliates them and makes everyone laugh till their sides hurt. I had done it to Summer a few times to save pride.

I ripped him off her.

I slipped my arm protectivly around her shoulder and hurried her to the door. She wasn't responding, I kept my eyes on the door weaving through dancers and chaprones who were clueless on what was going on.

Dean had skidded into the other dancers causing everyone to scream and cuss and watch at the same time. Dean's gang was howling with laughter. It was obvious they were half drunk. They took it as an excuse to begin socking anyonenear them.

_"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul"  
_

"Young man! Young man stop!" A teacher was yelling after me.

I didn't care.

I flew out the door, we were running now.

I ran to the Viper and opened the door. She slid in her side and I slid in mine. She was shaking. I revved up the engine and hurried the car out of the lot and onto the street.

"Do you want a coffee or something?" I finally asked.

She buried her face in her hands. "He isn't like that."

"He fell into a new crowd." I replied shortly. "It happens to a lot of people. What they heck do you think happened with me, Duncan, and Bowman? Starbucks?"

"Why did you stop him?"

"Because he's a jerk and he didn't deserve to kiss you." I pulled into the driveway of Starbucks. "Two Irish Creams."

"Thanks."

"I'll drop you off at home."

I looked over at her for the first time since we'd gotten in the car. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line of humiliation. Her hair was pulled messy and undone from the series of complicated clips that had held it captive. They'd been ruined when we ran to the car. Her dress was bunched around her when she swung quickly in the car. Her eyes held tears.

She was beautiful.

* * *

I slid the car up her driveway and glanced at her. "See you at school Mary." 

"Tristan...um."

"Yeah?" I looked at her, my eyes searching her face. I was hoping, waiting...

"Never mind." She slid out of the car. "Thanks."

She opened her door and went inside.

I leaned my head against the steering wheel and sighed.

* * *

"You're back early." Lorelai came in holding a pint of ice cream and two spoons. 

"Tristan brought me home."

"Wait, Tristan brought you home from the dance you went to with Dean?" Lorelai sat down on the couch next to Rory and handed her a spoon.

"Dean's changed ever since he met those new friends of his. He's turning into _Tristan_."

"If he's turning into Tristan, and you hate Tristan, why did you come home from the dance with Tristan? And...what was Tristan doing at your dance? I thought you went to the Stars Hollow dance!"

"I did. He was there."

"Strange."

"Yeah."

"So answer my other question?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"Dean's always been jealous with Tristan and Jess and all that. But..."

Lorelai remained silent.

"Dean has become a pimp-wanna be ever since he met those new friends at the dance. And ever since Tristan got back from military school...he's...he's...."Rory sighed.

* * *

**I know, I know, This story is coming across like one big cliche. _BUT _I have plans. You don't think that whole military intro was just for kicks do you? Oh, it's _all _coming back.** **I'd like to thank all the people who left me messages and comments. They are the whole reason these updates go up so fast.**


	19. Making Nice

I stopped in front of her locker and watched her rummage through it noisily. I opened my mouth for a "Mornin' Mar", but she beat me to the punch. "Tristan."

Surprised, I paused. "Mornin' Mar."

"I wanted to thank you for the rescue scene at the dance."

"Not a problem."

"And apoligize for being such a jerk."

"That's my line." I felt like my whole stomach was being battered from the inside. And I don't mean by cute little butterflies, I'm talkinby possessed pixies with sledgehammers. I tried to rein my grin to a hybred smirk and smile. "So what happened with Dean?"

"We broke up." It was short. It was the "I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it" tone Dad used when he was taken off an account. I know it well.

"Rest period?"

"No, regular plain ol' break up." She shifted her books around in her hands.

"Um." I looked at my shows, fiddled with my tie, and wrung my hands. "So...now what?"

"I make my mom do the grocery shopping." She shut the locker..

"So, he changed a lot?"

"Yeah, he fell in with a new crowd."

"He was acting like me." I said simply.

She rose her eyebrows, surprised at my blunt honesty. I was surprised I had said it myself. This honesty thing with girls is a new leaf in the book of Tristan DuGrey. I coughed a little as she processed my words.

"Well, maybe. But he didn't have your charisma to pull it off." With that she began walking to her first period.

I blinked and looked after her. "Mary, did you just flirt with me?"

If Tristan had been standing in front of her he would have seen a cheshire cat smile pull at the tips of her lips.

* * *

**After school, 3:20:**

I ran my fingers through my hair and chatted with Todd.

"She was _fine_. I was really pleased with her." He prattled on. "So, you got a chick to kick it with this weekend? That's the only reason you'd ditch a Chilton dance. Right?"

I sipped the SmartWater that was packed with my lunch and shrugged a shoulder. I looked over his shoulder at the front of the school from my first class seat in the parking lot.

"What the heck are you looking at!" Todd tried to follow my gaze to where a throng of students were sitting, waiting for rides. "There is no one there. Well, she's kinda cute..."

How could his gaze brush past untouched beauty? Rory's hair was pulled back with a sensible clip and her eyes darted quickly down the pages of a thick book. Her yellow backpack sat beside her.

I leaned farther back in the leather seats of Todd's Jag. "So, what are your plans for the afternoon?" I asked.

"Oh, homework, studying..." He smirked, making sure I knew he was being sarcastic. "You?"

"Oh, same." I looked at my messenger bag. "I wonder if I have any books."

"They're good foot rests."

"So I've been told. But I prefer the paper weight method."

"So, you going to that black and white ball thing? All the available chicks'll be presented to society." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestivly.

"Trot out the ladies." I smirked and sipped my coke lazily. "Wuddya think of Mary Gilmore?" I gestured to her.

"Ice." He shuffled around his glove department. "Don't bother."

"I'llcatch ya later."

"Later DuGrey."

I hopped out of the car without the assistance of a door and sauntered to where she was. I sat down on the bench next to her.

She didn't look up.

"And she's reading again. How novel."

Her nose dove from the book and her hair flew around her as her head snapped to look at me. "Don't _do _that."

"Did I surprise you?" I asked innocently.

She shut the book deliberatly. "No. I meant re-use conversation openers."

"What?"

"When I was in line for the dance. You used the same line."

_Ouch_. "You think so much about me that you remember every word I say? I'm used to it, but from _you _Mar, I must say that I am so very touched." I put a hand over my heart. "I'm gonna write all about that in my diary tonight."

"Let's try that again." She suggested with a small smile.

"And she's reading again. How novel." I repeated.

"And I think I said something along the lines of _'Bu-bye Tristan'_."

"You said "Good-bye Tristan." I automatically corrected.

Her smile widened. "You think so much about me that you remember every word I say? I'm used to it, but from _you _Tristan, I must say that I am so very touched." She put a hand over her heart. "I'm gonna write all about that in my diary tonight."

I smirked. "_Touche_."

"I thought so."

"Did you get the novel thing? Because... " I trailed off but she didn't say anything. "I think you cut me off there. If you don't cut me off I sound like I don't know what I'm talking about and then it doesn't work." I bit my tongue to stop rambling but she smirked.

"Do you?"

"Well-"

"There, I should have written the script."

"I think you said something about being desperately and madly in love with _moi_."

"You're right. I talked about liking cheap slobby guys. How did you guess I was talking about you?"

"So maybe I thought you said cute sweetie, ear infection you know."

Her lips tugged into a little smile and she looked down.

"Sorry for being such a jerk before. I mean, I was pretty mean." I raised my eyebrows expectantly.

"That's ok. I mean, I think."

"Meaning it's retractable?" I let a grin slide easily over my features

"Yes, I can take back my forgiveness as it suits me."

"So, why are you, were you, being so nice to me today?"

"You were nice first." She said simply.

"Yeah, but-"

A bus rolled into in front of us and she stood. "I'll catch you later."

"I can drive you home."

"My mommy told me never to get into the car with strange boys." She picked up her backpack. "See you tomorrow."

"Hey Mar?"

"Rory." She corrected.

"Yeah, her too." I smirked. "Are you gonna eat lunch in the library?"

"Sure."

"See you there, we can catch up on reading. There are some chapters in that book you recommended I don't get."

"What book I-"

I flashed the titleof the sex ed. bookand grinned.

She blushed but grinned too. "Good-bye."

"Later Mar."

* * *

I blew out a long breath slowly and listened to "Beautiful Soul" on repeat. I knew if someone walked in my room and heard what I was listening to I would never live it down. But I didn't care. This was the background track for the rescue made in heaven. 

I looked down at the notepad I had scribbled all over. I was in love with Mary. I was going to show her. I just needed a plan, any plan would do. No...not any. _This has to be special._

Her attitude had warmed considerably. I knew I couldn't do anything to mess this up. I had to go Project Perfect.

I continued to write.

* * *

**Lane's House:**

"He's changed a lot." Rory conceded as she bounced on Lane's bed.

"You're _here _to tell me about biology." Lane said loudly before shutting the door. The words had been for her mother's benefit. "So, what happened with Dean?"

"You saw him at the dance, ever since he met those new friends of his he competely changed. I mean, he's like a jerky Tristan or wanna-be Jess or something." Rory bit her bottom lip and chewed on one of the snickers she'd smuggled up to the bedroom.

"What about Tristan?" Lane flipped through the old yearbook that Roryhad borrowed from one of her lab partners to show Lane pictures. "You like him don't you?"

"No!"

"You answered too quickly." Lane snatched another snickers and took a big bite.

"Did not."

"And you're defensive."

"Am _not_."

"And arguementitive. You like him."

"He is a jerk, and because of _him _I had to kiss Paris."

"Fond high school memories." Lane leaned on the bed, supporting her chin in her hands. "He's super nice to you."

"Just because he wants me to be another notch on his bedpost. And I _assure _you those bedposts are whittled to stubs. They probably have a hard time keeping his big head up at nights."

"You like him."

"Do not."

"Denile is not just a river in Egypt."

"Mark Twain."

"What?"

"Mark Twain said that."

"Oh, go ahead Ror, spoil my perfect parter line with a factoid."

* * *

**I know it seems like these chapters are fluffy dialogue but I have to have it all because it all comes in later. So please please bear with me. I was really really pleased with all the comments that said my story isn't a huge "cliche" I promise I have some semi-original ideas and it's all comin' back soon!**

**It's Christmas Eve everyone! Wowee, only in sunny California do you get a balmy 75-80 degree christmas. I'm wearing a tank top! Gosh I love Californa. Merry christmas everyone!**

**-ThoughtsPen**


	20. Perfectly Platonic

**Happy Birthday to avid reviewer TiCkLeDpInK22!!!!**

* * *

"And I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie Friday..." I made another face in my Viper's rearview mirror. "You, me, Movie, Friday. Pick you up at seven..." Another face. "Hey Mar? Movie?How about aroundseven?...Aaaaaugha." I thumped my head on the steering wheel. _There is no way on earth this is going to work_. 

"Hey DuGrey. Did I miss anything?" Todd hopped in and checked his hair in the mirror. "Were you talking to yourself?"

"First step to insanity." I replied cryptically. "What's up?"

"Nothin'. Summer and I are hittin' the movies Friday night. Grab a date and come."

"What movie?" I asked, pretending I was even considering the offer.

He mumbled something and played with his tie.

"What?" I asked, breaking into a smirk.

"Ok, ok. The black and whtie theater is replaying _Titanic_."

"Oh goody." I smirked sarcastically. "Can we go to a Celine Dion concert afterward?"

"It's not like we'll be watching the movie!" He winked.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't go into to details, I've dated her." I opened the car door and slid out. "So, what is on the adgenda today?"

"I told the puffs we'd have lunch with them."

I mentally reviewed the prissy "secret" sorority. "Which one are do you like?" I laughed.

"None."

"And we're having lunch with them why?"

"My mom wants me to marry, what's the red head's name?"

I shrugged.

"Well, my mom wants me to marry her. So I figured if I took her out to that black and white ball thingy comin' up it'll shut my mom up."

"Yeah, match made in heaven." I grabbed my bad and we walked in.

"If you call heaven a tea table and angels old busy bodies armed with Chilton yearbooks and tea cakes." He snorted. "So, where did you jet off yesterday?" He gave me a look, clearly telling me was had been watching.

"Eh, talkin'."

"I know. I was watching you."

"Yeah." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"What's with the sudden obsession with Miss Innocent. I mean, come on kid. I'm sure you could get her eventually, but I hardly think she's worth the effort."

"Who are you talking about?"Summer sidled up, checking her mascara in a handmirror.

"Rory Gilmore." Todd replied without glancing at me.

"Oh, she's crying in the bathroom stall." Summer reached up and pecked Todd on the cheek. "Paris is with her. She's all depressed over some break up, but she's really good at sucking it up in a second. She didn't even use make up. She just looked in the mirror for a couple minutes and she was fine. It was cool. I wish I could do it."

"Crying?" I looked around. "Which bathroom?"

"The one next to my locker." She shut the mirror with a neat plastic click. "Why should you care?"

I rolled my eyes and affected a smirk. "Who said I did."

Being that she's too dense for anything, she accepted the answer.

* * *

**Lunch:**

Rory looked over the edge of her book. Tristan had less than subtly mentioned his impending entrance. She looked back down at her strait lines of words. The letters strung together in neat rows, but they swam before her eyes.

She had held her dying break up with Dean for so long. She had a weird dream last night. She was sitting on the porch with Tristan, and he asked for her heart and she had said "I could only give it to you if you think broken things are pretty" and he had kissed her in reply.

Rory licked her bottom lip nervously and looked down at her book. It felt almost wrong to be thinking of another guy so soon after her break up...almost as wrong as thinking about him _as _she was with Dean.

"Good book?"

Surprised she looked up where he had snuck around the shelves to materialize behind her.

* * *

I smiled at her. I loved how easily I could surprise her. 

"Yeah."

"What book?" I sat down beside her, not too close to frighten her, but not to far to make it look like I didn't want to be there.

"_The Invisible Man_." She briefly flashed the title.

"Hey Mar?"

"Huh?" Her eyes flickered uncertainly over my face.

"Do you, wanna, like, goseeamoviewithmeonfridaynight?" The words tumbled one over another in a meaningless string of gibberish.

Surprise registered on her face. "I. I-um. I didn't think I wanted to jump into the dating game so quickly after a break up."

"As friends."

"Oh, platonic..." She opened her mouth as if to say no, but then shut it and checked herself mentally. "Yeah, a platonic movie would be fun. What do you want to see?"

"I guess you'd want to see _Spanglish_ or something like that." It was the only chick flick playing.

Her lips twisted in a semi-amused state.

"Or _The Aviator _for that _Titanic _guy?"

The lips twisted farther to almost a grin. "How about _National Treasure_?"

"_That _would be great." I almost sighed with relief. I love Cage, and I had wanted to see the movie. But..._she was going with me!! _We could be seeing _Phantom of the Opera _for all I cared!

"So, can I pick you up at seven?" I asked.

"How about five?" She agreed.

I nodded. "Cool."

I felt like a million bucks as I headed out the door...I had to go look up platonic.

* * *

"So, are we on for Friday night?" Todd adjusted the strap on his backpack. "Grab a chick and we'll get to enjoy _Titanic_." 

"I'm going to see _National Treasure_."

"What chick did you find that was willing to go see that?" He yelped.

"Mary."

"West? I guess she kinda looks like an adventure chick."

"No, Gilmore."

Silence punctuated my announcement. "Rory Gilmore?"

"The one, and only."

He blinked twice. "You're going on a date with Rory Gilmore?"

"It's _platonic_."

"...is that French?"

"It means we're going as friends." I said proudly, I'd looked it up during fifth period.

"Why the heck would you waste a Friday night doing that?"

I shot him a look.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Do you wanna go to Louise's party tomorrow night?" He snickered. "You can bring Rory 'platonically'." He made quotes with his fingers.

"I'll be there." We walked into the parking lot and I waved a little. "Catch ya later."

"Don't you want to know what time it starts?"

"It starts." I smirked. "When I get there."

* * *

**Military school**

King walked into his barracks and sent a hard kick into his mattress, nearly lifting the small cot into the air. He had been laughed out of the mess hall when he had tried to get into a fight with Carlos. He's smashed Carlos' face in, that was the plus. The minus had been when Vixen dumped a whole tub of potatoe salad down his shirt and Lance, after helping Carloswith his still bleeding nose, threw him out of the room.

He kicked the cot again and a white envelope fluttered out of the folds of his neatly folded clothes. He reached down and picked it up.

It smelled of coffee.

* * *

**Friday Night, Stars Hollow:**

Rory had never stood in front of the mirror this long. Hadn't she said "platonic" fifty million times so Tristan didn't get any ideas? But now she wondered if she'd said it to assure Tristan...or herself.

Her wardrobe was all Lorelai's. Suddenly everything in her closet wasn't good enough.

Lorelai finished the braid down Rory's back and nodded confidently. "This is the prettiest platonic date-ess I've ever seen."

"I assure you this is _perfectly _platonic." Rory lied calmly.

Lorelai snorted. "B.S."

"What?"

"Brittney Spears." Lorelai lied with equal ease, and equally unconvincing humor. "Ok, here." She handed Rory a breath mint.

"Is my breath bad?" Rory asked, popping it in.

"No, but who knows?" Lorelai winked at her through the mirror.

"_Mom_!"

* * *

I checked my reflection one more time in the car mirror as I cruised into Stars Hollow. It was five, so light was still out. Some glances were thrown the way of my Viper. I passed the grocerand for half a second considered goingin. Last time I'd been there I'd nearly tangled with bag boy.

_I'm not gonnagloat_.

Ididn't have to go in.Dean himself was putting up a "Two Dozen eggs for $1.99"sign in the window and as I stopped at the light at the intersection our eyes locked.

His narrowed.

I looked ahead as the light turned green and Ichecked the side view mirror to see him looking after the car, his gaze throwing daggars at me.

I found Rory's house easily and parked in front of it.

I walked up to the door, cleared my throat a few times, and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and she stood there in all her beauty.

Platonic..._yeah right_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter! I don't have NEARLY all the great people who reviewed but I'd to thank **Peanutbutterluver1399, smile1, Season4.5, TiCkLeDpInK22, sooty7sweep, murpheysbaby, OTHlover04, and DemonSlayer5! **You don't fully realize how much postitive reviews mean to a gal writing till you start writing yourself! Thank you guys so much, and even the people who I didn't have time to mention! Thank you everyone!!!! And I hope you guys kinda like what is going on.**

**--Pen**


	21. Viperess

It was strange seeing her outside of her usual school uniform in regular street clothes. Not that it was _regular, _the jeans were plain and she wore a glimmery olive green shirt that was sparkly and...

"Your shirt looks like astro turf." I said, then paused and nearly shoved my hand over my mouth. _How could I say that! _I felt like thumping my head against the door jam.

I half expected her to slam the door in my face. Not that I didn't deserve it. _I'm on her porch, we're going to a movie! _TOGETHER!! _And what pops out of my mouth?_ '_Your shirt looks like astro-turf'_. I wanted to crawl under a rock and just...die.

"Really?" She grinned. She suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. "_MOM_! Tristan agrees with me! I get to change!" She released my hand and dashed into her room.

"No! No! You told him to say it!" Lorelai ran out of the kitchen and banged on the closed door.

"Did not!" She yelled back.

I paused, looking between them. "Um...did I miss something?"

"Yeah, I told her this shirt looks good on her and she argued that it looked like _astroturf_ which is such a lie. So we agreed if you said something about it that she got to change."

Isighed with relief and beamedbrightly. "Really?"

She grinned easily at me. "If I was you I'd be trying to get on the _mother's _best side."

"No problem. I'll bring you back coffee."

She smirked slightly. "So, what movie are you going to?"

"We're gonna go see _National Treasure_. That Nick Cage flick."

"Oh, I don't like that guy, he has a receding hairline." She flicked a hair in place in a way my mother would pay her hairdresser big bucks to do.

"What shirt are you wearing?" Lorelai yelled.

"The blue one!"

"The blue-blue one, the white-blue one, the green-blue one, the powder-"

"The yellow-blue!" She cut Lorelai's list off.

"Fine, have a great time at time at the movies." Lorelai flopped on an armchair and toyed with the I, Robot DVD. "I'll just be here..all by myself..."

Rory came out and rolled her eyes. "Go with Luke and see it_ mom_."

"But if I ask him then it'll seem like I'm foward and all the people in there will point! They'll _point_ and say 'see that! That's Lorelia Gilmore the jaded proxy!'."

Rory pulled on her jacket and smiled at me, then looked to ber mom. "Or, they'll just point to _me _and chant love child, love child!"

Lorelai fell back on her chair "I'm all _alone _there's no one here _beside me_. My problems have all gone, there's no one to..." Her singing was a squealing imatation of Donkey on _Shrek_. She closed her eyes in a mock swoon.

"Does she want us to stay and watch with her?" I asked underbreath.

"_All by my seeee-eeelf_." Lorelai switched songs, but kept the same off-tune melody.

"Do you mind?" She whispered back.

"YES!" Lorelai bolted strait up. "Please, please, please, please!"

"Mom we are going-"

"Please, please, please, please."

"I get to choose the pizza toppings." She sighed.

Lorelai gleefully skipped into the other room, patting me gratefully on the back in passing.

I looked at Rory. I was looking forward to this now. I was already completely enamored by Lorelai.

"You don't mind do you? She's been trying to get me to stay all night so she can play practical jokes on you."

"Practical jokes on me?"

Rory reached behind me and grabbed a piece of paper taped to my back. **Caution: Taken by Lorelai Gilmore. **I realized she'd stuck it there when passing to the kitchen.

"Sneaky little devil isn't she?"

Rory picked up her books. "Careful now, I'm still her spawn."

"The spawn of the Satan-ess was the virgin Mary? Now my bible didn't mention _that_."

"Come on, Bible boy." She grabbed the DVD and ushered me into the TV room.

* * *

Rory sat on her pillow and watched Will Smith shoot the head off a robot. A sense of De JaVu swam over her. For one, her first date with Dean had been him coming over to see a movie. And secondly the last time she'd seen this movie was in the theaters with Dean. And Dean hadn't paid the least bit of attention to her. 

She adjusted her seat and glanced every so subtly over at Tristan. He wasn't at all engrossed in the movie. He was looking to his other side and his fingers were slowly wrapping themselves around the edge of the pillow in front of him.

* * *

_WAP!_

Before I could even get a firm grip on the pillow one flew across my face and knocked me back slightly in surprise.

"You were gonna hit _my _mom with a pillow!" Mary accused jabbing her finger in my chest.

"She put salt in my coke!" I yelled back.

"Oh, you tasted it? Good, because you didn't make a face and I wasn't sure if I put enough." She grinned at Rory. "That was classic."

"No fair." I folded my arms. "Two against one."

"But you have the powers of the dark side." Lorelai cruched a handful of popcorn noisly.

"Ok." I ticked each off on my finger. "You put a sign on my back, you put a tack on my pillow, you put _salt _in my soda, and you let your daughter hit me with a pillow. Obviously my dark powers are no match for yours."

Rory sighed happilly and took another sip of her drink. "So, what has happened in the movie so far."

"Who cares? I'm winning." Lorelai ate another handful of popcorn.

I took a third slice of pizza and smirked. "Well _I _am-"

"I don't like movies, there's no talking while watch-age. We're gonna play poker." Lorelai interrupted, turning the movie off. "To the kitchen."

"I bet you marked the cards." I argued, standing. "Why poker?"

"Because rich boys are terrible at poker and I want to win your Viper."

"Puh-_leeze _I'll kill you."

Rory put a hand on my shoulder and my heart skipped a few beats. "She's really good. I wouldn't risk it."

"Are you worried about me?" I asked with a smirk.

Her lips twisted a devilish smile. "No, I'm looking foward to this."

* * *

My forehead rested against the table and I groaned. "You _have _to be kidding me." 

"I won! I won so I get your car for the weekend and you can take my jeep. We made a deal!"

Rory was already doubled over in laughter and rolling around in her chair.

"That is so-_how did you get a royal flush_?"

"It has a full tank of gas I hope?" She reached across the table and took my keys, daintily dangling them above my head. She let the light catch the chiseled edges and smirked at me. "Mine, mine, mine."

"Wait a second!"

"Well, it's eleven now. Time for the children to run home." Lorelai tossed the keys and caught them. She skipped out of the room. "Make sure to use premium gas on my jeep!"

"Same to you!" I yelled after her.

I sighed and looked over at Mary who was getting her breath back from her laughter. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car." She grabbed some keys off a hook and handed them to me.

I acted shocked. "House keys? _Mary _I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment!"

She rolled her eyes and opened the side door. "Come on Satan."

She led me to a beat up jeep and opened the door for me. I ran my hand over two dents on the side. "Is this where you hit that deer and blew up in class?"

"The _deer _hit _me_." She protested loudly.

I got in and looked at the controls. "I don't know how to drive stick." I lied.

She blinked. "You're so kidding."

"I'm a rich boy! I have a valet!"

She shoved me. "Get in the other seat, we're gonna learn how to drive." She got in the drivers seat and shut the door. "Ok, look." She started the engine and put her hand on the stick. "First you take it out of break."

I leaned foward to turn on the radio.

"Tristan! Pay attention! I don't want you wrecking what I'm going to drive someday." She took my hand and put it on the stick, then put her hand over mine.

"Ok, look." She pushed our hands forward into first gear. We started down the street.

"Mary."

"What?" She turned to face me.

"I can drive stick."

"Then why did you-" She trailed off and tilted her head. "I'll see you Monday Satan." She took her hand off mind and opened the door.

I leaned forward to kiss her, but stopped. My face hovered an inch from hers. "Platonic?" I whispered.

She pecked my cheek and hopped out and ran down the street without turning back.

I leaned back against the passenger seat and sighed.

* * *

Rory dashed into the house and closed the door behind her. She couldn't believe she'd just done that. Too many thoughts raced through her mind and created a tornado. 

Rory grabbed her Mom's jacket and rifled through the pockets to find another royal flush neatly tucked in there. "Mom you're such a cheater!"

Lorelai poked her head out of her room and grinned. "We have a Viper for the weekend!"

* * *

King lifted the weight once more, the bulk struggling against his arms. 

He took his towel and wiped the filmy layer of sweet sweat off his forehead. He reached for his jacket and slipped it back on. He checked the envelope again.

It was addressed to Ken Doll. King had snatched it away, letting Tristan keep the letter. But there was one valuable piece of information on this letter. A return address.

A vivid memory flashed back to his mind:

_"Whoa! Is Tristan DuGrey's heart in..." Drew grabbed the envelope with the return address. "Stars Hollow?"_

He had snatched the envelope in passing. So if Tristan liked someone there...

* * *

The jeep was a mess. Empty coffee cups were littered in the back seat, the radio only got FM stations, and there was a peeling bumper sticker on the dashboard. I wasn't sure how that had ever gotten there. 

I came into our driveway and parked it next to the BMW, Rolls, Jag, and Limo. I almost laughed. It looked like a junk job compared to the others.

"What the heck is that?" My valet looked at me, his eyes round in fear. "You didn't get your Viper stolen did you?"

"I lent it to a friend."

"A friend?"

"Completely platonic." I replied, and waltzed up the steps to my bedroom.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I try to update at a steady pace.**


	22. Hint Hint, Wink Wink

I shoveled the eggs into my mouth and checked my watch again, it was eleven in the morning.

"Are you going out?" Dad looked at me from across the dinner table. "Tonight is the black and white ball at the Engles."

"Ah, the dating club for the prive-"

"Knock it off Tristan."

I smirked and took another bite. "Yeah, so I'm going to that then?"

"Yes, make sure your tux is cleaned and have the viper washed."

My fork froze halfway up to my mouth. "The viper?"

"Yeah, your mother and I have to come in seperatly because we've got business meetings beforehand."

"Well, I kind of...don't _have _the viper." I averted my eyes.

His eyes narrowed. "You got into a wreck last night didn't you! Where did you go! Were you drunk? Do you _want _to go back to-"

"I lost it in a poker match."

"WHAT!" He roared and threw down his paper. "Where were you?"

"Just for the _weekend _Dad!"

"Who was it?"

"A friend from school's mom. I get it back Monday morning Dad! It's not a big deal, I'll take the Mercedes. I mean, you wouldn't have even _noticed_."

"Not _noticed _that the expensive car that I _specifically _got for you?"

"Dad! All you did was give me a check! I went and picked it out!"

"Tristan DuGrey!"

"I'll take the Mercedes."

"Who has the car?"

"A friend's mom! It was a joke. It's a _prank _dad, take a chill pill!"

"Do _not _call me a pill pusher! You call this irresponsible parent and let me talk to her _lawyer _taking advantage of a KID!"

"Dad! It was fair and square. They're borrowing the car for the weekend. She gave me hers for collateral!"

"Is that the dumpy jeep out front? I was gonna yell at the gardeners for parking out front."

"It's just the weekend dad."

"You are grounded."

"From the black and white ball?" I snickered. "The only reason you took me _back _from year around day car military school was so I could go to your little functions."

"Get your tux pressed." Dad wiped his mouth with his napkin and stormed out of the room.

I chomped angrily on my eggs and glared across the table where he had been sitting.

* * *

"Sooo." Lorelai slid into the drivers seat and grazed her fingers slowly over the steering wheel's calfskin leather. "This is how the other side lives huh?" 

Rory buckled her belt and glanced at the back seat. "I've heard lots of stories about those two seats."

Lorelai looked back. "Hey...when I went to camp they showed us how to pull up the seats and hide stuff in the cushions."

"So?"

"Let's put a whoopiecushions there! So he'll be making out with some girl and then..." She made a loud farting song and grinned devilishly.

"Mom! That is so immature."

Lorelai grinned. "I know."

"So I take it I don't get any motherly advice tonight then?" Rory toyed with a key chain on the dashboard. "Not a single iota or quip of motherly knowledge?"

"No matter _what _a boy says, the stereo doesn't sound better from the backseat."

Rory laughed.

"I'm serious!"

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror. I hate this tux, it looks like a strait jacket. _More like a gay jacket_. 

It was a black jacket and pants, a white shirt, and a white vest and bow tie. I picked up the white gloves and stretched them between my two hands. As a kid us boys would sneak under one of the punch tables and fill them with punch so they stained, then hide them somewhere else. The staining was to prevent them from being found.

I licked my bottom lip and looked at my figure in the mirror. My pristine hair, the soft shine gleaming from my black leather shoes. I looked like a Ken doll. King hadn't exaggerated in the slightest. My hair was brushed back, all I needed was a cane or something and you could stick me in a pink box and ship me to a Toys 'R' Us.

I picked up the keys to the Mercedes and checked the mirror one more time.

_Forget it_. I messed up my hair.

* * *

I pulled around and handed the keys to the valet who opened the door for me. _I really do hate high society. _I nodded to him and handed him a five dollar bill as I jogged up the stairs into the Engle's mansion. 

I stood on the top of the grand staircase and looked down at the people around me. They swirled around like a flock of penguins. That's kind of how I felt anyway.

Because it's a black and white ball, black and white are the only colors worn. The girls normally wear white with touches of black, the men wear their penguin suits and tuxes. The eligible girls are raffled off like pigs really.

"Hey Tristan." Todd sidled up beside me and shook my hand. I nodded and he walked away.

I checked around to watch all those observing the "son who got shipped to military school". I looked down at the note that Todd hadtransferred into my hand during the handshake. It's a common practice.

_Library, new money sirens! You flag?_

A common code. There were two chicks that are new money, meaning their parents just struck it rich and they're really "uncouth" babes inside and they're sirens, meaning really good looking. Library...that was the location. _So he wanted me to be the flagman for him huh? _That means he really digs one of the chicks if he wants me to be the wingman.

I considered letting him manage the two girls stag. I'm only interested in one girl right now, and that girl is probably cruising around in my car right now.

I made my way to the library. I felt like I was on a catwalk with everyone looking at me. "Tristan DuGrey! You're back from Redding."

"Yes, I left about a week ago." I turned to face an portly older gentleman I instantly recognized. "How are you Mr. Charlotte?"

I know Charlotte is a girl name, but it's actually fitting for this windbag. I've been playing nice with him for years, ever since I was born he's been staring down his nose at me. His son Jane, I kid you not, is nothing compared to me and he knows it.

"Where's Jane when I need-?" Mr. Charlotte glanced around him, then narrowed his eyes back at me. "Jane's your age. He was going to go to the same military school. Not as a punishment, as in your case, but just to get the discipline."

"I graduated with honors. I was coperal."

His eyebrows furrowed angrily. "Well, Jane would do just as well."

"Well sir, Redding is a _boys _school." I decided to play a game.

"So?"

"Isn't Jane your daughter?"

"My _son_!" He choked on his caviar and took a long swig of port. "Jane is a boy! Haven't you met him?"

"I probably have. But if you'll excuse me I have some friends to meet." I bowed my headed respectfully and backed off a few steps before turning and heading into the swirl of people.

I made my way into the library and smiled, once again comfortable. All the occupants were teenage royalty, or rich kids.

"Ah! DuGrey has arrived!" Arlene fluttered her eyebrows and adjusted the low neckline her strapless, backless dress. _I wonder how she keeps that up_. She gave it a firm tug up, thinking no one was watching. _Oh. Gross._

I smiled over at Todd who was shmoozing his way to the two new money sirens. He was obviously particular about the red head one in a flimsy white dress. They all held cheap beers in the elegant brown-glass bottles.

"Hello, hello. Todd my man, introduce these lovely ladies." I stuck out my hand.

"This is Trina and Grace." He introduced cordially.

"Tristan. DuGrey." I tilted my head to the right slightly in my usual suave manner.

"Aren't we suave?" Grace, or was it Tina?, said.

I smirked. "What can I say? Todd taught me everything I know!" I elbowed him in my usual wingman line and gesture.

They looked at him with a new light. I took a beer and walked away, my job done.

"You guys won't believe it! Remember our parents always buzzing about that huge scandal with the Gilmore girl, Lorelai?" Louise chattered loudly.

My ears perked up and I turned around, "What happened now?"

"Well, well, well, who knew DuGrey liked gossip?" Arlene tittered.

"Only when I'm about to be drunk." I lied, taking a sip.

"Well, she got picked up about an hour ago by the _police_!" Louise howled, all ready drunk with only draught of champagne.

"Why!" They all gasped with delicious delight. No one ever gets into a good scandal, so when they come along everyone has to know every detail of what they wish they could do. My interest wasn't one of entertainment.

"What happened?" I demanded.

Louise drank up the limelight greedily. "Well, she stole a car! They picked her up in a VIPER! Mr. Gilmore refused to put up her _bail_! Isn't that just the most!"

"The most bull I've ever heard!" I flew out of the room.

I dashed across the dance floor, my leather shoes skidding on the newly mopped tile. I slid across the grand hall. If I wasn't so worried about Rory and Lorelai I would have enjoyed the nearly cinema-worthy dash across the richly tiled hall and sliding past the maids and staring rich people.

"Get me my car!" I cried to the valet.

"The party just started sir."

"I'll give you twenty if it's here in two seconds!"

He ran into the garage.

* * *

I skidded into the parking lot and doubled parked. I almost laughed at the irony of double parking at a police station. I ran in. "Is this the Hartford police station holding Lorelai Gilmore?" I demanded. 

He eyed my tux. "Who's asking?"

"You picked her up for driving a nice car she didn't own? A red viper? Lorelai and Rory Gilmore?"

"Lorelai and Lorelai. Yeah, piece of work said she was borrowing it for the weekend. Why? Did she steal it from you?"

"It's mine." I panted. "I lent it to her for the weekend. And I'm going to sue you for all you're worth if you don't let her out _right now_!"

"Hey Kraig! Let the blabbermouth and her twin out. Rich kid here owns the car." He grinned, and yelled to another "fully competent" officer snacking on a donut against the wall.

I drummed my fingers noisily on the desk and smirked a little. "I've always wanted to do that."

He smiled back

The door opened and Lorelai and Rory came out. Lorelai was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. "That was the most fun I've had in so long!" She exalted. "I was handcuffed and so was Rory!" She grabbed me and hugged me.

My face must have registered my disbelief.

"The guy sitting next to us." She shook my shoulders. "Robbed a _bank_. I've never met a bank robber! Tonight was the best night of my life!"

I looked at Rory who was just shaking her head. She sort of grinned at me. "She's been wired since we got pulled over. Where were you?"

"The black and white ball at the Engles."

"Oh, my parents were out yet. Did you have to leave during dinner?" Lorela grinned.

"No, um, they hadn't served it yet." I looked at Rory who wore a beautiful white summer dress and low white heels. I smiled at her, she looked down and blushed. "Where were you two off too?"

"Miss Patty was giving ballroom dance classes for the town and Rory got lassoed into going. That's why she looks all gorgeous." Lorelai grinned. "My old dress."

"Looks nice." I told her.

"Wanna get a burger? This is the first time Ror's ever been picked up and we have to celebrate! We're going to _Luke_'s." Lorelai waltzed out of the station on cloud nine.

I looked to Rory. "First time being picked up Mar?"

"How many times have you been picked up?" She snorted and walked past me. I grinned at her and followed.

* * *

"I forgot my wallet." Lorelai announced loudly to me. Rory groaned and buried her face into her hands. 

Lorelai gave me a long sidelong look and coughed. "I forgot my wallet, hint hint."

I smiled and pretended not to hear.

"Hint, hint, star, star, wink, wink." Lorelai continued.

"How are the fries here?" I asked innocently.

"Hint, hint, wink, wink, _knock over the head with a two-by-four!_"

"Ok! Ok!" I grinned. "I got it." I sat across from them in the diner and looked around me. "This is sort of a step away from where I was." I grinned easily.

"This is _Luke's._" Lorelai snorted. "You're a step away from _feeding bags_." She said it loudly and looked over at the guy behind the counter with a cheeky grin.

He glowered at her. "I take it you don't like my coffee then Lorelai?"

"I _love _your coffee, you're a peach!"

He poured her a glass and grimaced. "A peach? You call me that again and it's the kind of tea you're getting tomorrow morning."

"Can I have a double burger?" I asked him.

"Oh. Luke peachy-bear, this is Tristan, he just got us out of jail. It was really cool, I was watching through the one-way glass that they installed backwards." She sniggered. "The dumbells. They're supposed to see _us _not us see _them_."

"Jail?" Luke handed Rory a coffee. "What did you do this time? What did she do this time Rory?"

"Stole a car." She sipped her beverage innocently.

"I didn't steal it!" Lorelai protested.

"She cheated in poker." Rory whispered to me audibly, her warm break tickling my neck as she leaned in to say it.

I grinned so bright. "I KNEW IT!!"

"Traitor!" Lorelai pointed an accusing finger to Rory. "You sold me out! You sold me out for a _boy_!"

"You sold me out for a cup of coffee!"

"TWO! _Two!_"

I was laughing too hard to say anything.

* * *

**Well everyone, happy DOUBLE-0-5!!!! _Dances a victory dance _I hope you liked it. I had a total other idea about Rory showing up to the black and white ball, but this sounded less cliche and I like the idea of Lorelai waltzing down the steps of a police station. I just wanted to tell everyone that i LOVE all these comments. They are what get these updates going up fast! Please R.R. (**"Hint, hint, wink, wink, _knock over the head with a two-by-four_." lol ) 

**I especially love it when when people tell what they liked about it. The reason i've added more Lorelai comments is because people really liked her. :)**

**If anyone is intersted in talking online about the story or trories or just chatting let me know. I'm online all the time and would love to chat!**


	23. Who Woulda Thunk?

I grinned at Rory across the table as she snacked on her fries. "So, I guess Miss Patty's class was fun?"

"She had to dance with Kirk." Lorelai grinned. "I would have too if I didn't have a sudden urge for Ben and Jerry's"

"That's why we were even in Hartford. They don't have one over here." Rory informed me.

I laughed and jangled my rolex. I paused and looked at the piece. "OH CRUD!"

"What?"

"I'm suppposed to escort Hannah Gregory down the stairs at 10 and it's 9:30." I grabbed my jacket.

"I would pay money for that." Rory grinned with an almost smirk. "You tripping down the stairs in a tux!"

"You don't have to, free show." I smirked back.

"Then I'm comin" I informed him, then we kept running. Her heels gave a neat ,dull click each time they hit the tile. If we had slow motion-ed the scene ite!"

If she hadn't grabbed my hand, the electricity of the touch jolting me from my stunned state, I could still be standing there.

* * *

I threw my keys to the valet and Rory and I rushed up the stairs. 

"You again?" He cried after us.

"Evil twin!" I yelled back.

"I thought you were the evil one." Rory smiled at me.

"Only around you, Mar."

The doorman stopped us. "Name?" He asked Rory with narrowed eyes. His gaze drank in her summer dress and pumps with a thinly disguised sneer.

"She's a Gilmore, and she's wearing white." I informed him, then we kept running. Her heels gave a neat ,dull click each time they hit the tile. If we had slow motion-ed the scene it would be us running together down the hall, turning our heads to each other, and smiling.

I hurried into the drawing room. Two couples had all ready gone down the staircase.

"You _jerk_! How dare you be late! We're going in two couples!" Hannah yelled at me, her ladylike demeanor tucked somewhere in the miles of lace on the train of her dress. She threw another shot of amber liquid down her throat quickly. She wasn't a drinker, she was trying to be tough so I knew that it was burning as it warmed her throat and stomach.

"What are you drinking?" I snatched the bottle from her.

"YOU'RE LATE!" She thundered.

"Take a chill pill." I panted from the fun and the adrenaline of the mad car ride here, but I panted mostly from Rory's electeric touch. "Come on."

"Who are you?" She narrowed her eyes at Mary.

"Who was gonna escort you?" I asked Hannah, buttoning my tux jacket. "Mary, back staircase, meet me at the bottom."

"_Jane_. Do you know how humiliating it would be!"

"There's an extra guy?"

"Yeah, like he could get a girl to agree to go down with him? The guy _looks at himself in the mirror_in his spare time! That's narcissm if I ever saw it."

We came to the top of the stairs and she curtsied and I bowed. She slipped her hand on my elbow and we came down the stairs like a lame scene from _Titanic_.

After we came down, we waited for the rest of the couples to come, then we all danced while the adults swigged brandy till they were stone drunk and the kids snuck out to the balconies and partied for the rest of the night while the all talked away for the rest of the night and the sober people were willing to drive them all home.

"You're going to have to dance with Jane." I informed her.

"You're kidding."

"I have a date, my escorting you down the stairs was pure luck on yourpart. You're lucky I was willing to do that."

"Tristan!" She pleaded out of the corner of her mouth as we lined up with the rest of the couples. "You're awful!" She cursed like a drunken sailer, smiling the whole way.

"That's my trademark." I smirked.

The orchastra started a slow song and Hannah cursed me under her breath before sliding up to Jane who looked pleased and grinned up at me.

I scanned the crowd and saw Rory standing in the back. I sidled up next to her and brought her out to the dance floor before she realized what was going on.

"Tristan!" She hissed as girls in thousand-dollar dresses looked at her _K-Mart _dress and me. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I'd give them something to talk about." I whispered. Seeing the appraising gazes I knew that I was. I caught my mom's eye. Her eyes were cloudy and I knew she was considering what to think, but then they brightened only the slightest bit and she gave me a small nod and tight smile before returning to her champagne.

"I can't dance." She mumbled.

As everyone did complicated dances around us, waltzes, slow tangos, old fashioned swings, all dances that they learned in charm school, we slowly rotated in a circle in the center of the floor, letting them all dance around us.

"You think they're really feeling the rhythm of this?" I snickered sarcastically.

"I'm half expecting Dean to-" She trailed off and blushed.

"Dean's not here." I whispered back.

"Platonic?" She whispered, her head leaning against my shoulder.

"Never." I whispered back.

Her eyes flew up to mine but I just smiled softly at her. "Come on Mary, I'm going to teach you how to dance."

* * *

I pulled the car up to her house and I smiled at her. "Tell your mom that your Grandparents had never been prouder than to see you dance with the great Tristan DuGrey, Mary." 

She smiled at me, a little giddy from the champagne, but not drunk. "That was such a fun party. I always thought they'd be stuffy!"

"Well, they can be when we're around the parents keeping up reputation. But once we crank up the stereo it's more fun."

"I crashed a party." She giggled a little. "I can't believe I did that."

"I am the party." I informed her.

"Of course." She sighed. "You're so full of yourself Tristan."

I smiled and she smiled back.

"I'll see you Monday and get my car back?" I asked.

"Well, I'll see you Monday. With my mom it's all I can promise!"

We shared a laugh.

"You're mom is quite the character..." I turned to face her to see her already looking at me and trailed off.

"Who woulda thunk."

"What?"

"Who woulda thunk that I would have spent the night dancing with Tristan DuGrey instead of socking him?"

"Who woulda thunk that I would have spent the night dancing with Mary? Who woulda thunk that at all?"

"The gods of irony." She whispered.

"Listen Mar, I have a surprise for you. Can I pick you up tomorrow night?"

"Five, good?"

"Five is perfect. I need the day to set it up."

"What is it?" Rory tilted her head.

"Do you want me to ruin the surprise?" I asked in mock horror.

She smiled. "Tomorrow night then?"

"Tomorrow night."

She slid out and shut the door.

I watched her walk to the door as I started up the engine. _Who woulda thunk?_

* * *

_"I'm through accepting limits  
Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try I'll never know  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've Iost  
Well if that's love"_

Rory twirled around and fell onto the bed still belting out the chorus her favorite song. The upbeat tempo could hardly cover all the emotions pulsing through her.

_"It comes at much too high a cost  
I'd sooner buy Defying Gravity  
Kiss me goodbye, I'm Defying Gravity  
And you can't pull me down!"_

"I take it you had fun." Lorelai grinned at her.

All she could do was nod and grin.

"Oh, a letter came for you from North Carolina."

* * *

**Shorter chapter but it's a lead up chapter! Yes, Redding military school for boys is in North Carolina! And the song is one of my favorite songs it's from the Broadway musical _Wicked _and I highly suggest everyone look up the song and listen to it "Defying Gravity" in _Wicked _it's the best song of all time. My friend sent it to me.**

**I don't usually promote other people's stories but I really suggest people take a look at "Puppet Master" if you haven't all ready because it's my favorite Rory/Logan and Logan is so much like Tristan (only not nearly as hot, lol) so you guys might like it!)**


	24. Return of the King

My notepad was down to its last page. I wrote in my neatest handwriting and then slipped it in the envelope. I sealed it and added it to the pile of other envelopes.

_Today is going to be perfect!_

It was two o'clock. I had three hours to finish, clean up, and drive to Stars Hollow. Improbably, but not impossible. Especially now that I had convinced dad to lend me the Rolls for the day, chauffer-less.

I checked my reflection in the mirror before heading into the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

Rory's hands quivered uncertainly as she buried her face in them. _Tristan DuGrey has no obligation to me, I shouldn't even begin to feel betrayed. _But she did.

* * *

I pulled the car around and took a deep breath. I snagged a large cup of coffee from _Luke's_ to appease the mother. I hopped out of the car took a deep breath and took another coffee cup through the open window. 

A handwritten and addressed envelope was wrapped neatly around the cup and held there with a rubber band.

"Hey." I said to myself. "HeyHey." I practiced it a few times before walking to the door. I knocked confidently, aheck of alot more confident than I felt myself.

The door opened and Lorelai stood there.

"Hi Lorelai." I grinned and held out the cup of coffee.

She studied me coldly for a moment, then reached out for the cup. Her hand ducked underneath instead of toward and roughly shoved the cup upward, the top popping and the burning liquid lapped my white slacks. I jumped back, dropping her cup in surprise.

"What the-"

She slammed the door.

"Lorelai? Mary?" I knocked on the door again. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

The second story window creaked as it was slid open. Quickly I backed into the grass of the yard. "Mary What's wrong? You're mom is going nuts."

"You." She leaned out of the window, her dark brown hair masking her ears and shoulders. "You, are a player. You've always been a player, and I shouldn't have expected anything more than the player that you are."

"Mary, what the heck? What did I do?"

"You should know what you did!" Her voice quivered. "But I don't care. You have no obligation to me. And I sure as hell have no obligation to you."

She threw a cup down and I backed quickly expecting icy cold water. But it wasn't. It was an old coffee cup I had sent, and the contents, dried rose petals, drifted slowly down in the wind.

"Good day Mr. DuGrey." She started to close the window.

"Mary! I didn't do anything!"

"You, are a dirty. Rotten. Liar." She threw an envelope down and closed the window with a defiant bang.

I set the coffee cup down on the bench and looked over where Lorelai was watching me through the kitchen window. I pointed to the evelope attatched to it uncertainly and picked up the envelope that Mar had thrown down.

_Wait_. This letter wasn't addressed to me. It was addressed to Rory Gilmore.

I opened the flap and pulled out documents.

Inside were copies of demerit certificates. They were the kinds they sent home to your parents if you did something bad while at Redding Military Academy. But I hadn't gotten a single one in my stay there...

At the top of everyone it said "Tristan DuGrey".

I checked the citations.

"Tristan DuGrey, disorderly conduct with Merrel female student in bunk house. Tristan DuGrey disorderly conduct with Redding student, female, on dance floor. Tristand DuGrey disorderly..." I flipped through ten or fifteen certificates each stating I'd been caught somewhere with a girl in compromising positions and demerited.

A post it note was attached.

"_To Whom It May Concern. I'm sorry, the DuGrey address was unincluded in the homeward file as Mr. DuGrey took it all home with him when he was kicked out of Redding Military. One of the letters that he recieved was from Miss Rory Gilmore and I would appreciate these certificates given to the brat. Knowing his conduct at the school he'll probably frame it. ---Coperol Frank King._"

I went to the stamp of the letter and peeled it off carefully. It was a trick thatthe guys all used around camp to send "notes"to Merrel girls without being snapped at for disorderly conduct.

In tiny letters of cramped handwriting, under where the stamp had been,was written "Wiggle your way out of this one, Sucker."

I crumped the forged demerits in my hand and shook my head.

* * *

**Sorry this took me so long, I've been very very busy. I'll try to update faster as I can. This chapter was very short I know, but it's a lead up chapter**


	25. The Space Between Us

I snickered a little as I flopped in my car. How predictable was that? _Touche you bitter, jealous son of a..._

I looked over at the house. I couldn't see anyone but I didn't doubt that somehow they were watching me. I sat up, the top rolled down. "Mary! I didn't do any of this. It's all a lie I swear. I didn't get kicked out of Redding, I didn't even like a single girl there. There was this guy who hates me, and he sent it. I can prove it with the envelope..."

It sounded lame, even to me.

"Mary, I'm not like that. I promise."

The two nutty neighbors were watching me through the windows. I finally sat back down and rolled up the top, deciding what to do.

_I'm Tristan DuGrey...I can get out of anything! _It was almost ironically amusing how my trying to prove my innocence this time was true. No lies were necessary this time, and I now I didn't know what to do.

I started the engine and drove away.

* * *

"It's not like he owes me anything." Rory muttered, stirring the bitter coffee she'd made for herself. It was almost amusing, her, the coffee queen, was so upset she couldn't get the coffee into the maker strait. 

"He left some in the yard." Lorelai offered meekly.

"I don't want _his _coffee."

"Go get it Rory. Bad coffee does nothing to help your mood."

Grudgenly Rory went outside to retrieve the cup. Her walk was a shuffle of a girl torn apart inside. _Tristan sure had his fun out there in military school. Got his kicks in with the girls' camp. _She tried not to, but vivid pictures of his head thrown back in laughter and his eyes on another girl hurt.

The scene really shouldn't hurt so much, she thought. She barely knew him really.

An envelope was neatly fastened around the cup. She opened it while taking a long draught of the beverage inside.

_Mar. _

_As soft as a petal_

_that falls from the tree, _

_the more I dry,_

_the wetter I'll be. _

_Female I remain, _

_as it works for the riddle, _

_Chilton's halls are my home_

_give it tat or tiddle._

_-Tris_

It was a riddle. She tried to ignore it and throw it into the lawn but it was too late. Her curiousity had been whet. She wanted to know. _It won't hurt just to figure out the answer_

"So it's soft...it dries but becomes wet as it dries?" She mumbled this to herself aloud. "It's a girl. Tat or Tiddle?"

The answer came to her suddenly. _A towel! _The more I dry, the wetter I'll be. That made sense. Chilton's halls? That means...Her brow knitted. That meant that it was a towel in the Chilton locker room. Female because it was the girls locker room, and Tat or Tiddle was the nicknames of the the tat (clean towels) and tiddle (used towels).

So that was the answer. Towel bin in the girl locker room. _What's in the girl towel bin in the locker room? _

Rory tried to push it all away and think about how horrible Tristan was...but it was too late.

She was hooked.

* * *

I parked the car outside Chilton. I had to go in and get the envelope I'd left there earlier. _I should be here withMary. _I leaned my head on the steering wheel.

I took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly.

Finally I got the strength to get out of the car and head into the school. I made my way slowly, biding my time...just like King had. I had to admit, it was pretty sly of him. King knew where to hit me where it hurt. And this one hurt like a son of a gun.

I walked into the halls and my shoes squeaked against the fine tile of the hall.

I turned into the towel rack in front of the girls' locker room and stopped short.

Mary sat there holding the next envelope all ready reading the next clue of the scavenger hunt I'd set up.

She looked up slowly. "Where does this one lead to?"

"It did lead to Miss Patty's at Stars Hollows." I said slowly, shock shooting through my body. "All the clues are places we've been together." I held up the stack of envelopes I'd been collected from where I'd methodically placed them to be found. "I all ready picked them up though."

She looked down at her hands. "Are those demerits real?"

I shook my head.

She nodded slowly. "I think I knew that."

I really don't remember the space between us till it was gone.

That's about when I kissed her.

* * *

**Quick, short ending to a drawn out story. I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you read this later, please just send me a review to let me know if you liked it all right. If you want I was considering adding a follow up chapter having to do with King and revenge and stuff, just leave me a review if you want me too bribe, hehe So thank you so much to my loyal readers and stay chill y'all.**

**-Thought's Pen**


	26. The Finish Line

I found it amazing that she was there. I was aware of every single thing going on around me, but at the same time, I couldn't feel a thing. It was like someone inside of me, a little man, in a droning voice was informing me that I was in the process of kissing the girl who plagued my mind.

She was so soft. And what was more amazing is she was completely comfortable. She rested so easily into me. Her hands were around my neck, she was on her tip toes.

Sensory overload, my body couldn't choose which sense to isolate because they were all equally amazing.

I stroked her hair and she leaned back and looked me strait in the eyes. "That was quite a clue."

I blushed. I could feel the red creeping up my cheeks. I couldn't believe _I _was the one blushing. She didn't look cocky or cool, but she definitely wasn't blushing. "Who would...believe..."

She smiled at me and touched my hand gently. "I've never imagined myself..."

We stood in the school hall. It was amazingly empty. It was the first time I'd stood in the Chilton halls, and known that the only person I was staring at, was the only person concentrating on me. And it was the best person to be alone with.

"Rory Gilmore."

"Mary." She corrected with a slight impish smile.

I laughed a little. "Why did you...come?" I had to ask, even though a movie would have taken the kiss as a given ending. I had to make sure…

"I like games." She flapped the clue a little in her free hand.

"Really?" I couldn't help but let the word be laced with teasing innuendo.

She grinned, but without blushing. "Tristan DuGrey, you'll never stop living in the ninth grade will you?"

I shuffled my feet and grinned at her. I looked down at my shoes. Then back up at her. I wasn't sure what to say. I felt like a little kid in love with the gorgeous baby sitter.

She blinked expectantly. "I took the bus...would you like to give me a ride?"

"Home?" I looked up again.

"Wherever."

"Can I take you out to coffee?"

She tilted her head and smiled shyly in response.

"All right." I took her hand. "M'lady?"

She grinned. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Cuz you're pretty." I said as if it was the only reason. I gave her a sidelong look as we walked down the hall toward the parking lot.

"That was the most _superficial _compliment I've ever received."

"And liked?"

"Very much."

We walked down the empty hall toward my car.

"You know Rory." I paused. "I'll grow up and be an adult - for you. I'd do that for you."

"I don't want you to grow up you egotistic, satanic lump." She smiled. "I'd like you to come home with me and see my mother. Then I want you to take me to the movies."

"Platonic?" I raised my eyebrow teasingly.

"Perfectly platonic." She leaned over the table and kissed me lightly.

It tasted of coffee.

* * *

**I'd like to finish "Behind the Curtain" sooner or later...haha. Eventually?**


End file.
